


Wane

by SuperRed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Clover, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Healing, How Do I Tag, Lots of walking human disasters, M/M, Omega!Qrow, Soulmates, slow burn but not???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRed/pseuds/SuperRed
Summary: Qrow knew he should've kept to himself. If it wasn't because he was bad luck or just a pain to most people who met him. He should've at least considered the consequences of being with Clover. He had been growing too soft and now he was paying for it. Now with pups on the way and no idea how to handle it. Qrow has some serious choices to make. Would bringing life into a world hell-bent on destroying itself really a good idea?(18+ only my dudes)(Sorry description sounds like its a one-shot, promise its not)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 116





	1. Every story has to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t ship these dorks at first but now I’m too obsessed. Kinda canon compliant and kinda not? I’m too hella lazy and hazy to try and sort out all the bs canon guys. Sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> *Real quick b4 the story. I just wanna make my intentions really transparent to my audience. In this story Qrow deals with a lot of things single soon to be moms or people who experience unplanned pregnancies might go through. (Not exactly the same bc this is a work of fiction and I’m not coming from a place of experience) I just wanna make it clear Qrow has evident self-hatred issues and that has influenced how he regards his situation. I am not advocating this is how one should regard themselves in this situation or any situation. But Qrow has been through a lot and so have many people so I understand how that sitch does occur. (I do send my love and support out to people (and all people) who are dealing w/ tramua and hate (internal/external) that they are able to come out on top) Anyway he in this story decides to keep his children but if anyone chooses abortion or any other methods. I support you and have no qualms about it. It may seem I’m trying to steer it one way but that is just how this story works out. However people choose to handle their situation is best for their safety and that’s how it should be. Anyway this might seem weird or lectury and I’m sorry about that. Just want to make it clear there is no intended hate or narrative trying to be pushed onto anybody. But if I have crossed any lines pls let me know and I will change it to be more sensitive to my audience*
> 
> Okay with that said I’m shutting up now.

_“Well well Mr. Branwen. It seems you haven’t caught the bug going around,”_

_“Yeah great so then what’s wrong with me?”Qrow’s gruff tone made the doctor look from his clipboard to him. The honey brown eyes warmed with the humor Qrow lacked at the moment.  
_

_  
  
_ _"You haven’t guessed already?”_

_He flicked his red irises across the doctor’s facial features looking for a sign of falsehood._

_“I’m knocked up?”_

_The doctor scoffed at the crude description of his pregnant state but gave him a frown of confirmation._

_“Yes you are indeed pregnant,”_

_The doctor didn't skip a beat even when Qrow looked at him in slight horror, “Congratulations, you must be so excited for them,”_

_Qrow’s spirit sank as what he had feared had come to pass. He blinked rapidly as he stared at the white floor. Him trying to find some way to steady himself before he did something vastly out of character._

_“No kidding,”Qrow made a hollow joke as he moved his shaking hands out of sight to grip his thighs. He made his fingers tap in a pattern on his lap._

_“Yes it does sound a little unbelievable. You not in heat with the warmer months coming soon,” The doctor touched his face in thought._

_“Strange is nothing new to my family,”Qrow tried again at humor. He earned a small smile for his efforts._

_“That’s good, much more experience for you,”_

_Qrow nodded troubled._

_"Pups bring so much joy. You’ll see. It really is an incomparable gift to bring more children into the world. You’re quite an extraordinary omega to be carrying that many,”_

_Qrow mumurred something to the effect he wasn’t anything special. But those few words before the compliment had caught his attention. He found himself preening at the doctor’s words. The deeply buried, foreign eagerness to care for someone small, needy, and his own overwhelmed him._

_Would it look like him? Would it tug at his pant legs for his attention? Was it a girl or a boy or someone inbetween? Would it like cookies like Ruby did? Would it be tough like Yang? How tall would it get? So many things he wondered. But one thing he knew from helping Tai raise the girls. It would love him in a way only a child could. A pure and endless kind of love. It made him smile a little touched._

_Alone, some part of him thought in the midst of his internal celebration. The part of him that mourned. That singular thought broke the illusion Qrow momentarily had built around himself. The cold dread of the situation started to swallow him again. If he had this child he’d most likely be all alone raising it. His frown deepened as he dug his blunt fingernails into his inner thighs._

_Wait?_

_He reviewed what the Doctor had said and let out a terrified but quiet breath._

_“Them?”Qrow could hear the uncertainty in his voice. The familiar tremble he hated hearing once again showing up in his tone. The reminder of his past of being small and unsure of everything that was happening around him._

_“Yes them, there is definitely more than one of those little munchkins in there,”_

_Qrow’s mouth dropped open slightly._

_“It's early but it looks like a litter of five. Honestly for your first time and at your age that’s quite a feat. Truly, you’re really lucky,”_

_Qrow nearly choked on the saliva he tried to swallow down to quench his dry throat. Nope he did. He coughed loudly as the doctor flew to his side and patted his back._

Qrow wasn’t a religious kind of man. Not when he learned about the gods, not when he constantly encountered the various forms of unexplainable energies, and hell not even when Ruby’s eyes shined like the damn Sun was trying to jump out. Nope, all that complicated nonsense could bite him; ‘cause he couldn’t find a reason to care even if he tried.

Regardless, he had to defeat Salem. He had too.

Why?

She threatened everyone he had ever loved. His ever growing murder was constantly in danger due to her antics. So long ago he had sworn to defeat her no matter what happened or how hard it got. After all it was _those who_ meant more to him than any far off god or sweet promises of worldly temptations. Maybe it was his bird brain speaking but the ones he treasured he only wished to keep them alive and their smiles as wide as the whole of Remnant. Oh, he loved them more than he knew himself. So the self-proclaimed apatheist man swore that was the one mission he would complete even if it took his entire life.

That was the plan. That was his plan. Unfortunately he had made a choice that led to a mistake that threatened to derail all his plans. If he was a different man this plight may not have afflicted him. If he had been a better man he would have resisted those tempting feelings in his heart that led him to his own downfall. Worst of all if he had been a lucky man, he would have been dead long ago. 

But he was not a lucky man.

_How could I let this happen?  
  
  
_

Qrow kicked a can out of his path as he walked down the many well worn streets of Mantle. It rolled to the street side and fell down one of the drain openings. It had been hours since he received the news of his condition. But he still couldn’t bring himself to go back home. What would he say? What would everyone say when they found out? He wasn’t ready to deal with that yet.

In foresight hours before it would have been safer to walk aimlessly around Atlas. He knew people there and they would still leave him be. It lacked Grimm and the more suspicious people that walked Mantle's streets. At the same time it would be really stupid for him to be anywhere in Atlas; as he would be more likely to stumble into one of his teammates. No he couldn’t do that, not now, not when he felt so vulnerable. If he ran into James or Ruby or any of their band of misfits. It would just kill him. Especially since he knew he had failed them.

_But they’ll know soon enough if that idiot doctor has to report to Ironwood. Who no doubt will be on him the second he finds out I went to the doctors. Damn you James._

The streetlights glowed a soft white to illuminate the dark cold night alive around him. The various shops around him started shutting down and locking up. He passed a few couples that chatted quietly to each other; as they tried to get as close to the other as possible.

Quicker than he knew, it had become desolate.

Qrow looked up as he could no longer peer in the shop windows or around at the other people on the street. He watched the moon silently wishing he was there instead of here. 

_How can I defeat Salem now?_

He had done everything right. He was on suppressants. He always had his partner wear protection. It just didn’t make any sense. The only possibility was to mark it up to his semblance. It had to be his semblance. Even after all this time it still seemed to be growing stronger and stronger. Would it one day be unstoppable as it was uncontrollable? He shut his eyes as the terror of that reality made him despair. What would become of him if that would be his road to walk?  
  


_Summer._

A small thought whispered her fate to him as an answer. Qrow closed his eyes trying desperately not to wander down that endless trail of thoughts again. But she came alive in his mind once again: powerful, free, and dead. Qrow let out a broken whine too low for anyone else to hear; but loud enough for him to be disgusted with himself. He buried her back in his mind and felt the urge to drown his sorrows away.

_Gods_ , _I need a drink._

_No!_

_No alcohol._

_Just keep moving._

He walked fast as he tried to out pace his addiction. It took longer than he’d like to admit but that nagging need soon settled. He felt a satisfied smile etch itself on his face. He could do this. He would do this.

_*Subtle but chillier than one would like wind ruffles Qrows cape*_

Irritated Qrow shivered. Nights in Mantle or Atlas were especially cold to a man as lithe as he. This fact constantly reminded to him with all the sudden gusts of random winds that accompanied the already cool night. It was maddening.

_Its as cold and stuffy here as all the assholes who run it._

_Oops sorry James._

One particularly convenient breeze blew directly in his face. It unruffled his styled back bangs so they would hang loosely in his face blocking his vision. He muttered something unpleasant while he moved his bangs back into place to see where he was going. It was too late though as he ran right into one of those hovering machines. He pushed it off him as it took his picture. He was tempted to do as Yang had and kick the thing out of commision but refrained. He turned curtly and with a tongue click of disapproval he hurried off. Soon he was far away from the machine he shamefully ran into.

_Where even am I?_

He looked around trying to figure out where he had wandered. Qrow saw no familiar landmarks not in any of the directions he turned. Amidst his circling he did catch a whiff of something that smelled of cedarwood. He looked over to his right and saw a shop selling a variety of plants. It was closed but the forest scents still lingered even at this time of night.

_It smells like Clover._

He always smelled of cedarwood, pine, and sometimes if he was feeling spicy maybe even a scent of fresh maple.

In the early days of their acquaintance Qrow would try to ignore this fact as he knew he must keep to himself. He tried not to notice the way Clover would walk as he carried himself with an earned confidence. He tried not to think of his soft but distinct voice. He even caught himself from truly understanding how much desire was building in him for Clover. Qrow knew he should avoid the radiant beacon of a man that was Clover. That these feelings occurring within him were growing strong like the danger Clover would be in if Qrow pursued him.

So he would drop his eyes when Clover spoke to him to look bored. He would be a tad more negative in an fashion he was sure would irritate the positive counterpart. He would challenge Clover when there was no reason too. He did what he usually did to rid himself of people. But even he knew he throwing soft punches when he should've been throwing harder ones.

It didn't even surprise him to find out Clover liked the challenge Qrow was presenting him.

It would frustrate him more though.

Clover would still seek him out in the crowd. He would find ways to dismantle Qrow's negativity and stir the budding feelings in his chest. Often seeking him out for many different reasons that led back to the one he truly wanted from Qrow. So naturally Qrow accepted that things were going to change between the two men. But as his walls were being torn down Qrow knew how he could fix this. It always worked. The one stipulation that would appease Qrow's longings and eventually convince Clover there was no way forward. 

It would only be physical.

_He was on his back. The soft bed sheets rubbing against his back in a satisfying friction as he was pressed down and into them. He was underneath a sheer mass of brawn and heart. He moaned as white toe curling pleasure overwhelmed every coherent thought he could muster. It had been numbingly gratifying for the few hours they had been together in the more romantic hours of the night._

_“Qrow,” His name was purred in his ear in a way that had Qrow wishing he could hear his name over and over again for the rest of his life._

Qrow smirked in a way probably more obscene than he should have.

_At least it had been good. Best part of this whole crappy ordeal._

Speaking of which Qrow winced how would he tell him? How could he tell the only person who would want to push his luck and be with Qrow? Or if Qrow was more honest the only who was unlucky enough to get stuck with Qrow. 

_Clover, what am I going to tell you?_

He could see Clover expressing a look of disappointment or rejection or apathy or any of the other horrible reactions to this problem er problems growing inside of him. The same expressions he received over and over from many different people on different terms. The same result for Qrow though.

_Eventual isolation._

_But._

Clover was different, better than most people he had met.

He shook his head; he refused to slip into that mindset. He didn’t need more heartbreak. He needed to face the fact that he was going to be alone and hated throughout his life. Clover would be just another face to add to the memories of those who despised him. He shook his head as he wandered over to a nearby bench to sit and tried to get out of his head.

_So this is how our story ends._

_Ha, what story?_

_A whore doesn't get a story with a man like Clover._

_Just sex._

He slid on a ill placed flyer a bit and clumsily fell forwards towards the bench. He growled in pain as the palms of his hands stopped him from face planting into the bench. He removed his now slightly scuffed up palms and sat in defeat grumbling over his luck.

“Ah! Mr. Branwen, I have successfully located you! What a delightful sight it is to see you,” A chipper voice pierced his ears. Qrow opened his sharp tired eyes to see Penny and her pretty white smile.

“Qrow kid, its Qrow. And what are you doing out here?”

“Well I usually patrol for Grimm-”

“Yeah I know but why-”

“Wait wait Mr. Bra- um Mr. Qrow but tonight I was reassigned by General Ironwood with top priority to locate you,”

“Fuuuuuu why?”

“Mr. Qrow you are aware that it is 4 AM?”

“Uuuh? It is?” He looked around and swore that he had just seen people locking up their stores. But no it looked like all around him that things had been closed for hours. Where had his sense of time been?

“Yes sir it is,”

“Uh huh must have slipped my mind, the time. Well uh tell James I’m good and you just go back to the great work kid,” Qrow stood and tried to sidestep her to slink off for a few more minutes of peace. Penny sidestepped with her eyes still focused on him. Her smile faltered only slightly, easy to miss if one hadn’t had a knife to their throat as many times as Qrow had.

“What are you-”

“Mr Qrow, I must insist that you agree to take a breathalyzer test,”

“A what?” His eyes narrowed.

“Please sir, if you refuse I must take you back. Under strict orders to take you by force if necessary,”

_They think I’ve relapsed?_

“Believe me when I say I haven’t touched any alcohol even-”

_Stop._

He shut his mouth fast. Penny analyzed his slip and remained firm. He tried to side step her only to have her mirror him again.

“Penny move,”

“Please Mr. Qrow many people are worried about your safety. If you continue to resist I will view that as refusal and implement the necessary measures needed,”

He tried to move her physically (but carefully because he had grown fond of the carrot top) but found her heavier than she looked. He doubted with her upgrades he would be able to stop her from bringing his sorry ass back to Atlas. Plus Ruby would be furious if he tried to fight her. He sighed and let go of her shoulders.

“Look robocop, do I look drunk to you?”

She tilted her head to left slightly as a puppy would. Qrow looked irritated as she scanned him. She blinked and looked back in his eyes.

“I am unsure as you have been known to function remarkably well even when you become inebriated. So are you declaring yourself unwilling?”

He said nothing; briefly wondering if he was half asleep. Penny let out a little sigh and nodded.

“Alright then, under the direct command of General Ironwood I am allowed to place you under temporary arrest. You have the right to remain silent and know that whatever transgresses is done for your own safety. None of this is personal and I will make sure to keep your injuries minimal,”

He blinked as she slowly got into a battle stance. He didn’t really know how to react to this particular situation. Should he just do it? She couldn’t tell he was pregnant right? He awoke from his thoughts as a gasp (probably by a pair of passersby) alerted him. He put his hands up in a surrender motion.

“Whoa whoa okay point clear. I’ll take the test okay. Geez,” He said half jokingly and half concerned she was gonna drag him halfway across the street like she had to Ruby when they reunited. Penny slowly unwound from her stance. A grateful smile returned to her face.

“Ah good, I didn’t really want to fight you Mr. Qrow. So please when ready, blow for me,”

“Uh like at you?”Qrow touched the back of his head uncomfortable with the idea of blowing in someone’s face. He wasn’t much for manners but even he had his limits to his rudeness. She smiled in a way that made her face crinkle in the cutest of ways. 

“Please don’t worry. I won’t be judging the smell your breath,”

He had to laugh at her innocence and did as she requested. His mind settled by her lack of stiffness when dealing with human counterparts. She smiled after analyzing the data.

“Oh yay! You haven’t broken your sixth month streak Mr. Qrow!”She did a little hop and Qrow let his hands rest on his slim hips. 

“Yeah I’ve really been trying. I have a lot more people who need me sober more than I need me drunk,”

“Oh that is so wonderful to hear. Mr. Ebi will be thrilled by your dedication,”

Qrow’s stomach dropped at hearing Clover’s name. He tried to recover as her eyes scanned him looking for why Clover’s name made his eyes fill with fear. 

“Yeah he doesn’t have to deal with a drunk. That’s a plus,”

“Oh no that’s not what I meant Mr. Qrow-”

“I know,”Qrow exhaled exhaustedly. He sat back down and she looked at him expectantly.

“So now what?”Qrow asked as she didn’t zoom off to her next task. Penny nodded and reviewed her tasks,

“If you failed the test I would bring you back and Nora said something about breaking legs. But seeing how you succeeded, you are only asked to call friend Ruby er Ruby and report to her why you failed to return home. That way she and Yang can finally rest for what is left of today. I would also ask you to call General Ironwood as he is worried about your condition. Mr. Ebi said he would talk to you tomorrow,”

“Ironwood knows?”Qrow’s voice faltered more than he would have admitted to. Penny looked at him sadly.

“Yes but also no. Your doctor is bound by a Doctor-Patient Confidentiality law which even the General under the circumstances can’t bypass. He is just worried you may be more hurt than you let on. He has expressed great concern for you,”

Qrow thought back on the hug they had shared. James had been more affectionate to those he considered his friends lately. It made Qrow worry for the once unmovable force of a man. But he smiled and tried to seem unconcerned.

“Alright let me get my scroll,” He complied.

_Let’s make this quick._

_*A few rings in*_

“UNCLE QROW WHERE WERE YOU!?” Qrow moved the scroll from his ear as Ruby’s frantic voice nearly caused him to go deaf.

“Uh huh hey Rube,”

He could hear the tremor in her voice as she let out a disappointed breath. It nearly killed him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Ruby honey please. Please I never meant to oh Brothers I’m sorry,”He begged. He heard a small sniffle and felt the lurking guilt inside him swell into a stronger voice than before.

“I know, I know you are. I just thought you went back to a bar or got hurt or the doctor told you something. I just oh I just thought I might lose you and I-” Her voice was weak in the worst of ways.

“I’m _never_ going to leave you Ruby. You or Yang. No one. I swear,”

“I know, I know it's just, where were you?”Ruby’s voice strengthened and Qrow could hear her regaining herself. He heard Yang in the background yelling something but she sounded relieved more than angry.

“Out and being stupid. I should’ve checked in but time just got away from me. The Doc said I caught the flu and I’ve been puking everywhere. I thought the fresh air might be better for me and it helped. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ruby,”

_I’m sorry I’m such a worthless coward._

“I know I know, I overreacted but I was so scared,”She pleaded for him to understand. He nodded even though she couldn’t see him.

“No no I’d be worried too. It won’t happen again. It won’t,”

“Okay, okay can you just come back?”

He could swear all the heat left his body because he had never felt such an unwanted chill run through him.

“Uh I was thinking of hanging out in a motel somewhere in Mantle. I don’t want you guys to catch what I’ve got,”

“A motel? No way! Not in your condition! Are you too weak to get back here!? That must be it! I'm coming there! Wherever you are sit and stay,”

“No, no tell you what. I-”He looked at Penny who smiled at him not knowing what was happening on the scroll.

“Penny invited me to stay with Pietro for the next few days. He’s uh down here right now. Yeah so I’ll have someone watching over me,”

“Penny invited you?”

“Yep,”

“And Mr. Polendina is okay with that?”

“Yep,”

The silence between them was uncomfortable and he could tell Ruby knew more than she was letting on. He could feel her deciding whether or not to poke damning holes in his story. She sighed used to his antics.

“Something’s going on with you. You haven’t acted like this in months. But you have been keeping to your sobriety so I can’t _*sigh*_. Call Ironwood for some, make it three days off. You have three days to get your real story straight. Before I come down there and we talk about what’s really going on. That’s it,”

_She really is growing up._

He nodded again and sighed, “Yea, I got it,”

“I’m so worried about you Uncle Qrow. Like more now than ever before,”

“I know,”

“But whatever is going on. Please know I’m on your side. I’ll try to make sure the others don’t bother you too. But you know how they are,”

“Mm,”

“Okay I’m gonna hand you off. ‘Cause Yang really wants to talk to you,”

“Okay,”

“I love you Uncle Qrow,”

“I love you too kiddo,”

He heard Ruby pass her scroll. He waited for the next lecture as he could hear Yang breathe gently into the scroll.

“I don’t what the Doc said to make you run to Mantle but hey maybe an ugly breakout would do that. Did you get super ugly in the three hours we left you alone?”

Qrow let out a bark of a laugh, “Something like that,”

“Hah knew it. It's good to hear your voice,”

“I’m glad you think so,”

“You sure you’re good?”

“Yeah just handling this bad hair day oh oops,”

Yang laughed from the other end. Qrow pulled down his shirt which was trying to climb up his back. He heard her yawn,

“Listen Uncle Qrow it is super late and my baby sister and I need some sleep. Hearing how you’re good or whatever. It sounds like we’re free to go to sleep for the next twenty years. You though birdman owe us a free all you can eat lunch at whatever restaurant of our choosing,”

“I do, which I’m sure Blake will join in?” He pushed his bad luck with the slightest poke of teasing. He could picture her cheeks turning red as she sputtered out.

“What no! I mean probably. Uh? I don’t know. You kinda owe all of us something,”

Qrow cringed, “Has everyone been out looking?”

“No I assumed you were doing your moping thing and made sure everyone else went to bed. It's just been Rube and I. ‘Cause you know how she is when it comes to you. I mean me too but she really takes after er yeah. Anyway it was a fight to make them stay home though. But after we convinced Ironwood to send Penny everyone seemed to settle down. It's a good thing Penny agreed or you’d have a whole nest of troubles. That would also include lover boy,”

“Oh um, he, I thought he went to bed?”

“He _went_ to bed. I don’t know if he stayed there. You better call him,”

“Penny said he wanted to talk in the morning so I thought-”

“You believed that? You know he wants to hear you’re alright as soon as possible,”

“No he, its not, we don’t do that-”

“He’s your alpha-”

“He’s not-”

“Yeah tell him that-”

_I’m not his._

“He hasn’t marked me Yang,”

_He wouldn’t be dumb enough to do that._

“Not yet, but he will. Unless well he is the best damn softboi I’ve ever seen,”

“Softboi? Brothers I have no idea what you are even talking about half the time,”  
  
  


“Ha ‘cause you’re old as hell,”

He just smiled as she yawned again, “Alright alright feel better or whatever and like don’t do anything I wouldn’t ‘kay?”

“Yeah yeah yeah,”

“Byeeeeeee~”

The call ended with Ruby screaming goodbye in the background. Qrow smirked at their actions before starting to dial Ironwood. He thought on it and decided sleep was what James needed more than Qrow’s confirmation of being a moron. He texted a quick message that he was fine, needed a few days off from the missions, and begrudging thanking him (in only the way Qrow could) for his help at putting his niece's mind at ease by finding him.

“General Ironwood has received your message and has agreed to your request. He is glad you are okay. But still wishes to talk about what the doctor said when you are able,” Penny robotically chimed in. Qrow looked at her confused.

“What, what are you talking about Red-”

_*Ding*_

The text from Ironwood read just as Penny had reported to him. Qrow blinked and took a minute to just stare at her in utter bewilderment.

“You’re so weird,”

Penny just smiled. Qrow shook his head and typed back to Ironwood about how he would and resisted from telling James to go to bed. He sent it. Then he smiled,

“Hey Penny can you send a message to James about the effects of sleep deprivation?”

“Yes but why?”

“Because I care,” Qrow pouted only slightly. Penny gave him a curious look and nodded.

“Hmm that would probably be best for his health. I shall do it Mr. Qrow,”

“Make sure to make it gushy,”

Her green eyes flashed and she blinked several times. She closed her eyes and hummed. She then looked at Qrow.

“Message sent,”

“Good good,”

He got a text almost instantly, Penny started to state it but Qrow shushed her.

James simply wrote the word, _Scoff._

“His message is rather weird?”Penny tried to pry more information from him. Qrow just smirked and shook his head.

“Nah that’s what I’m looking for,”

_*Ding*_

“Oh this message makes more sense,”

“Hm,” He decided to read it later. He took a breath as he prepared to call the last person on his list. Qrow started to dial Clover.

It only took one ring.

“Qrow,”Clover sounded more relieved than Qrow had expected. Maybe even more than he wanted. Qrow scratched the back of his head growing embarrassed.

“Yeah uh hey Cloves,”

“Uh I didn’t think you’d be up at this time?”Qrow questioned, hoping Clover hadn’t been out looking for him. He heard a small chuckle. But it didn’t sound very genuine.

“You know me, I just get up early,”

“Not at 4 AM. You’re a 6 AM kind,”Qrow huffed at the cocky attempt to fool him.

_So he has been out._

_Not that he’ll admit it._

“Well you know. Not tonight. Where were you?”

“Out. Been sick,”

“Sick?”

“Yeah, caught the flu. Sucks,”Qrow shrugged looking at the scene around him. 

“The flu? Oh Songbird,”

“Clover come on. When are you gonna stop calling me that?”

“When you stop acting like you hate it,”

Qrow rolled his eyes but the fondness started bubbling back up in his chest. He kicked the ground and wondered how he was gonna tell Clover the truth. He wished Clover would stop teasing him. It would make this a lot easier if he just acted how he was supposed to. No strings regardless of how Qrow felt. That was the deal.

“I um asked for a few days off-”

“Wait are you actually sick?”

“Yeah,”Qrow retorted, more offended than he wanted Clover to know.

“Woah woah easy. Do you need me to come pick you up? Where are you? I can-”His voice began to grow more tense, hurried.

“No, uh no no. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna be in Mantle for a few days-”

“Mantle? _*scoff*_ Why would you be down there if you’re sick? What if you get worse? Tell me where-”

_Don’t try your alpha voice on me._

“No Clover,”Qrow's voice became sharper before he could finish the command. It became quiet but Qrow knew Clover was frowning on the other end. He may have feelings for this man but he be damned if he'd be pushed around by him.

“Qrow come back,”Clover matched his tone with a low growl. Qrow felt a familiar tug to obey the alpha’s command but refrained. He hissed with his own growl,

“I’m staying in Mantle. I’ll see you in a few days,”

“What if you come stay in my apartment?”

_Go ahead and switch your tactics. It won’t work._

“You’ll catch the flu,”

“Not necessarily. I take a lot of vitamin C and other supplements. Haven’t caught the flu in years,”

_Well lucky you._

“Why risk it then,”Qrow flatly returned.

“Because you're taking unnecessary risks again. And you’re worrying me. Please?”

“Uh,”

Not exactly what he expected to hear from Clover. The man was commanding and to Qrow the standard of unyielding. Clover carried himself as being in control. No matter it be behavior or conversations or unconscious reactions. So to hear him like this it was new to say this least. Not in an entirely bad way either. Yet Qrow thought of their exchanges. No he had a softer side; a side he knew how to use to his advantage. Qrow had to tread carefully or he’d fall to Clover’s soft tactics. Again. That’s how this whole mess had started, hadn’t it?

“I would spoil you rotten pretty birdie,”

_Gods these nicknames are awful._

Though the thought of Clover spoiling him morphed into a pleasurable fantasy of Clover worshipping him. Qrow stopped another obscene smile from gracing his face. Maybe Clover would use that pretty mouth of his to do that praise kink thing of his. And that was quite a nice thought.  
  
  


_Give in._

Some small part of him wanted too. A foreign part that wanted to be caught and for everything to work in his favor.

_Go ahead.  
_  
  


_Give in._

_Enjoy watching him leave you._

“That won’t work,”Qrow muttered into the phone.

It wouldn’t be much longer until Clover could scent out his pregnancy and identify Qrow was carrying his pups. So if Qrow still wanted to pursue the idea of getting rid of the pups quietly. Maybe keep Clover a smidge longer. Mantle was the only place he could do that.

No spoiling for him.

Besides, it was for the best in the long run. Not to let himself get too attached to Clover as the boy scout would cut him loose soon enough. Though Qrow wasn’t sure why he kept delaying the inevitable. It would happen eventually. It always did. It's what Qrow deserved.

“Why won’t it? There’s nothing wrong with letting others take care of you. You always watch over others. Let me take care of you,”

“I said no. I can handle myself,”

“I know you can take care of yourself. This isn’t about that. This is about-”Clover started rambling nonsense that sounded like a worried leader trying to manage an unruly subordinate. Qrow frowned, he was always on him lately.

_I wish you would stop being so self-deprecating Qrow. I think you’re an amazing individual and so many people look up to you._

_You shouldn’t deflect compliments. You’ve worked hard enough to deserve them._

_I think your semblance makes you more interesting. Having you fall into my arms is always breathtaking._

_Are you getting enough sleep?_

_Let me pleasure you._

_Blah, blah, blah._

The closer they got, the more Clover felt comfortable to voice his concerns. Qrow sighed, he wanted to be better but he wasn’t there yet.

“Qrow? Are you still there?”

“Yeah Clover. I’m still not gonna do it though,”

He heard Clover sigh in a defeated kind of manner.

_You shouldn’t waste your time on me Cloves._

_No one should._

Though he dreaded with all his being the moment when Clover would realize that. He still wanted to keep this thing he had with Clover. Just a little longer. It wasn’t much and Qrow made sure it stayed purely physical. But it was his.

He wanted to fight Grimm with Clover. He wanted their high-energy sparring sessions. The ones where he could really show off and keep Clover’s full attention. He wanted the showers afterward where he and Clover got soap in their eyes from flinging it at each other. He wanted the sleepy kisses and hard to conceal love bites. The way their eyes searched for each other during boring meetings. He wanted the lingering smell of Clover on his skin. He wanted those teal eyes focused on him for as long as he could.  
  
  
  
Brothers, he wanted so much.  
  
  
  
If he was honest with himself he even wanted more than what he allowed himself.  
  
  
  
And it was everything that was Clover Ebi.

  
  
“Look Clover it's too early for this. You need to sleep and I’m done talking about this. I’m staying in Mantle,”Qrow left the challenge in the air.

“Fine,”

That hurt a little more than he expected.

“Fine,”Qrow returned. They exchanged goodbyes and the call ended. Qrow felt hollow but he had gotten his way. It was better this way. He just thought there would have been more of a fight.

_Guess I’ll never learn._

He tucked his scroll away and turned to Penny. She gave him a sad look. She opened her mouth but shut it just as quick. Her troubled look was quickly replaced with a look of hope.

“Mr. Qrow, I think I have a solution for you,”She almost magically appeared at his side and clasped it in her arms.

“Uh?”

“Let’s go see my Dad!”

“Penny I wasn’t seriou-”

“Hold on or you’ll get whiplash!”

“What, oh Brothers! Penny NO!”

All his protesting fell on deaf ears as Rubys had. Penny got into a similar position as Qrow tried his darndest to tug his arm from her stone grip. But it was no use. Penny rocketed Qrow across the many streets to her father’s home in Mantle. All the while Qrow screamed different expletives out of fear.

He needed a drink.


	2. Where there is a fire there was a match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had an alternate chapter title it would be Qrow suffers more and a lot. Like holy shizzzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter; kinda found it hard to work with. Idk but I did enjoy Penny and Pietro. I may edit in the near future like I did with the last chapter. So let me know what parts were weird to you (so I can smooth it out) and what parts you liked. If you want to of course.

Qrow tugged a little more.  
  
  
  
His plan had slowly gotten Penny’s grip from his arm to his hand to his finger. He was almost free. He even managed to keep his rings on. He only had to tug the middle portion of his left pointer finger from Penny’s death grip. He wiggled his pointer finger right and left as the natural oil from his fingers slowly worked him free.  
  
  
  
 _*POP*  
  
_   
  
Qrow let out an undignified squawk as he felt himself fall forward and hit the ground. Hard. His aura flashed as he blinked trying to comprehend all that had just transpired. One minute he was talking to the Clover. The next Penny was dragging his sorry ass (at probably an illegal speed) across Mantle to her father who she promised could help him. 

_Help me how?  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Didn’t seem to mention that part.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _He better have an Atvil.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He let out a sigh as he lay on the ground giving his internal organs the time to realize they weren’t being propelled forward anymore. Maybe it was because he wasn’t a spring crow anymore. But it was taking him longer and longer to adjust to this crazy life he was given.

“Mr. Qrow? Oh no, it seems I have accidently let you go,”  
  
  
  
“Happens,”  
  
  
  
 _Ain’t no accident.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _That was a planned escape kid.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Flawlessly executed._

Finally he felt himself reach an acceptable state of stasis and stood. Penny zipped back to his side but this time he jumped to the side, arms up. Not in a position of surrender but close enough if he had to resort to that measure.  
  
  
  
“Woah woah short stack. No more, no way. I won’t make it,”  
  
  
  
Penny blinked analyzing her behavior as she absorbed his words. Her eyes briefly recalculated and then she nodded. She pointed down an unfamiliar looking street to a building he hadn’t been to before. It wasn’t the pharmacy. Qrow gave Penny a look. She looked again and seeing no fault with what was there just looked back at him.  
  
  
  
“We’re almost there, see?”  
  
  
  
“That’s not the pharmacy,”  
  
  
  
“Oh, no you’re right. That’s where my father stays after working at the pharmacy. It is our home. He doesn’t live at the pharmacy silly,”  
  
  
  
“Huh. I thought he lived in the second story,”  
  
  
  
“No he just volunteers there. The owners live up top. He likes it in this part of Mantle better. He says it's quieter,”  
  
  
  
Qrow remembered Maria saying something to that effect.  
  
  
  
 _Good enough for me.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_Briefly, he wondered if he should intrude on the poor man. It was late and he didn’t know anyone who generally liked such an early wake-up call.  
  
 _  
_ _  
_ _A few hours won’t hurt Pietro.  
  
_  
  
It would be nice to get off the streets. His feet ached and his eyes stung from overuse. In addition to the physical relief, it would be nice not having James’s men giving him pointed stares waiting for him to screw up to arrest him. Though throughout the night he couldn’t help but notice a shortage of men.  
  
  
  
 _Good, go bother someone else.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mindless asskissers.  
  
_  
  
His arms fell to his side as he rested them on his hips. He felt a gentle arm loop around his. Qrow resisted the urge to tug his arm away but did give Penny a wary glance. She smiled and gestured in a way a gentleman would to ask his lady if she wanted to move forward.  
  
  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
  
  
Qrow melted a little by her attempt at being polite. A little backwards and outdated but way better than being forcibly zoomed down streets. He smirked deciding to play along for a little bit,  
  
  
  
“We shall,”He said in his most obnoxiously prim and posh tone that he usually reserved for mocking James. But for today he used it hoping to draw a smile from the android. Her return smile was as close to blinding as he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
It was truly perfect.  
  
  
  
So in the quiet of the night, they walked arm and arm to Mr. Polendina’s small home. Penny filled the silence with small talk that allowed Qrow to utilize his one word answers. Once they neared the door; Penny released his arm and ran to unlock it. She fished out her key from her pocket and started to unlock the door. In the midst of her fiddling, mindlessly Qrow looked up to see someone atop Pietro’s roof tipping a bucket over.  
  
  
  
Right where Penny was currently standing.  
  
  
  
“Kid, move!”Qrow rushed forward and pulled her away from the door. She let out a surprised noise as the sudden force caught her off-guard. Just in time Qrow threw her back. But even in his success he felt a heavy sticky liquid pour down all over him. In a matter of seconds a black and chemically smelling substance coated him thoroughly.  
  
  
  
It was paint.  
  
  
  
“Take that you Atlas loving scumbags!”  
  
  
  
“You traitor! Protector of Mantle, yeah right!”  
  
  
  
“Atlas shitbags, fuckfaces! Go back to where you came from!”  
  
  
  
“Try to control us! This is what you get!”  
  
  
  
“ENJOY GETTING THAT OUT UGLYASS LOSER!”  
  
  
  
They both started laughing maniacally.  
  
  
  
“You-”Qrow tried to get a word in but the dripping thick paint tried to get inside his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shut it for good measure. He sent a prayer to his bad luck hoping for once it would work in his favor and make those two suffer. Alas as they continued to taunt Qrow he doubted his bad luck was listening anymore.  
  
  
  
It already got him, again.  
  
  
  
Their words were really beginning to piss him off though.  
  
  
  
 _They think I’m an Atlas shitbag, really!?  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _You just wait until I get this out of my eyes, you little shits!  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_Invigorated Qrow started furiously wiping his eyelids. The second he could see they were dead, big time. Their taunts ended abruptly as Qrow heard a car pass. They reacted accordingly as sounds of their feet scurrying away across the roof kept his attention. Soon the sounds of their feet vanished as they got away like the rats they were. All while Qrow remained in place temporarily blind and cold from the paint bath.  
  
  
  
 _Of course.  
  
_  
  
More paint slid onto his eyelids.  
  
  
  
He growled as all his work was undone. His body language went tense and shoulders rigid. He stood in place thoroughly outraged with the way the paint felt on his skin. Oh and the paint that dripped down his neck; coursing along his back was more disturbingly disgusting than anything he had ever experienced in his life. He shuddered trying not to think about what everything felt like. As the scent alone was giving him a headache. Not to mention the terrible truth that his new clothes were ruined and he was sure going to be spending plenty of time scrubbing Harbinger.  
  
  
  
 _Oh the coming joy._  
  
  
  
Penny sputtered out a million apologies sounding on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
“No, no oh no! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Mr. Qrow. I should’ve been more alert. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe this, oh I’m so sorry,”  
  
  
  
He heard her rushed forward and felt her wiping paint from his face as gently as she could. She removed the paint from his eyes once again. No longer caring about going blind; Qrow opened his eyes and allowed himself to regain his motion. He batted her hands away.  
  
  
  
“Penny just stop,”  
  
  
  
“But, but you’re covered-”  
  
  
  
“I-”He turned from her as paint swarmed in his mouth. Quickly he spit the paint from his mouth on the ground. The bile taste flooding his senses. 

_Shit this is gross.  
  
_   
  
“Penny dear is that you?” A sweet yet deep voice rang in between them. Qrow turned red eyes vastly contrasted the black coating he had been bathed in. Pietro shrieked in a startled fashion at his door.  
  
  
  
“What happened Penny?”  
  
  
  
“Father, someone on the roof, I mean two people on the roof. And paint, so much paint. I didn’t see it. But for on me! Poor Mr. Qrow and they got away. I-I failed,”Penny’s eyes started to flood with what looked like tears. As her emotions were starting to get the better of her.  
  
  
  
“Someone dropped paint on you?”Pietro asked if he had gotten the message correct. Qrow nodded trying to snort out the paint from his nostrils. Pietro's face fell.   
  
  
  
“Why, why does this keep occuring?”Penny curled her fingers into her black paint coated palms. Pietro motioned her closer. She came to him and he pulled her into a comforting embrace. She clung to him shaking and sniffling ever so slightly. Pietro then fished out his handkerchief and handed it to Qrow. Who took it quickly and desperately tried to wipe the paint from his unreadable features.  
  
  
  
“It’ll be alright Penny. We’ll figure this out. Come in, come in both of you,”  
  
  
  
Penny nodded and with one last sorrowful look towards Qrow. She walked inside. Qrow turned back to spit paint out once again. He could swear it was clumping because that last surprise had some of his hair coiled within it. He used the handkerchief to wipe his mouth again.  
  
  
  
“Sorry Pietro, you’re handkerchief has seen its last good day,”  
  
  
  
“That’s quite alright,”  
  
  
  
He turned around to see concerned light brown eyes searching for an indication for Qrow’s condition.  
  
  
  
“Your shower available?”Qrow asked Pietro.  
  
  
  
“Of course, of course, go ahead. I’m so so sorry for this. Upstairs, second door on the left,”  
  
  
  
“Thanks, I won’t touch the towels. Promise,”Qrow remarked. Reluctantly giving him back his soiled handkerchief. Qrow hurried off trying to keep the paint on him and not get it on the carpet. He was almost to the top of the stairs when he heard Penny sob and Pietro trying his best to comfort her. Qrow bit back dark words thinking of the taunts he and Penny had endured. It must have really gotten to her.  
  
  
  
He forced himself forward to give them their privacy.  
  
  
  
 _Someone’s gonna pay._

* * *

Qrow stepped into the shower with his clothes on. He turned the knob and watched the stream of water fall from the showerhead. The hot water trickled down him taking a grayish black color with it as it drained from the tub. He opened his mouth catching some of the water and swished the lingering paint in his mouth out. With his mouth free of the bile substance; Qrow went to work scrubbing the paint from his face with an unmatched anger etched on his face.  
  
  
  
It took a long time.  
  
  
  
But even after he was deemed himself the cleanest he would get. It wasn’t over. He had to clean his weapon and that took an ungodly amount of scrubbing. Then he had to wipe down the white tub so it wouldn’t stain. Next he had to squeegee his clothes. His shirt and cloak was still irredeemably ruined but his pants were mostly acceptable.  
  
  
  
Halfway through all this mess he heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
It was Penny. She had found him some old towels (that looked like they had been through the ringer) and if they stained it didn’t matter. She left them outside the door for him to collect. He heard her leave and then pulled them in.  
  
  
  
They were soft and smelled of lilac. He toweled himself dry and ruffled his hair trying to rid it of the paint flakes probably still hiding in there. Soon he was content and looked at the clothes drying. Though not dripping water they were still damp to the touch. Qrow hated the feeling of wet or semi wet clothes. Frowning he reached for his pants. He heard Penny’s gentle knock on the locked door.  
  
  
  
“Mr. Qrow?”  
  
  
  
“Yea?”  
  
  
  
“I have brought you some of Father’s spare sleepwear. He had to return to bed due to his condition. But he asks that you stay in our guest room for the rest of tonight. It will be down the hall and I will leave it cracked open. Tomorrow he can discuss everything with you. Is that alright?”  
  
  
  
“Sounds good,”  
  
  
  
“Oh excellent, I will tell him. Have a good night,”  
  
  
  
“You too,”  
  
  
  
“Oh wait,”He heard her whisper to herself. He heard a little knock again. He looked at the door.  
  
  
  
“Mm?”  
  
  
  
“Thank you,”Penny said, sounding embarrassed. Qrow smiled but only a little as he looked away from the door.

“Yeah yeah yeah,”

It went quiet but he knew she hadn’t left. He opened his mouth to ask what else she wanted to say but she beat him to it.  
  
  
  
“You are a good man Mr. Qrow. I’m glad you are Ruby’s uncle,”  
  
  
  
Qrow stopped dead in his tracks. He felt conflicting emotions stir in his chest. He shut his eyes to steady himself unable to talk. Without waiting on his response, he heard her steps move away from the door. Qrow waited until he could no longer hear her.  
  
  
  
He opened the door a crack and saw no one.  
  
  
  
So he scooped up the spare clothes. He changed quickly noting they were huge on him. But just like the Polendinas, warm. He opened the bathroom door and looked down the hallway. No one still. In his peering he saw the door that may be to his room. He took his own clothes with him as he exited the bathroom. He was soon able to confirm it was the only door cracked open down the hall. He opened it to see it pristine.  
  
  
  
This had to be the guest room.

He shut the door and it locked behind him. He walked over to the closet and pulled the folding door open. He pulled two white hangers close and hung his clothes to dry. He shut the closet door almost fully. Then dragged himself to the twin size bed and the second he crawled under the covers. He succumbed to sleep.  
  
  
  
 _It was a breezy kind of day._

_Qrow shushed a nagging girl pushing her small hands away. She kept reaching forward to grasp at the bandages. But Qrow was faster and able to keep her from interfering with his work. The small indignant huff that followed would have been adorable under any other circumstance.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“But Daddy, I’m really good at bandaging,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow nodded hoping she’d go off and play with her other siblings. But that wouldn’t be much like his daughter now would it.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’re not doing it right,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow saw a tiny finger poke past his hands to smooth out a wrinkle in one of the bandages. It pressed down on the injured area to soak up the pooling blood. She had been right.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Look, look I did it,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow smirked, “Yeah squirt you did,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“So can I help?”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Nope,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“But Dad! Look look okay, I wrapped Mr. Blue Bottoms and he’s all better now. See? See? Daddy you’re not even looking,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow sighed as he looked from his injured wailing son. He refrained from rolling his eyes and finally looked over to his daughter’s piercing golden eyes. The big puppy dog eyes looked slightly wounded by the lack of attention. He gave her a long look as his youngest son wails turned to sniffles from the lack of attention.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hera, I said no,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“But whyyyyyyyyy?”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Why do you think,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hera huffed and pushed her black beached wave styled hair from clustering right on her face. She tucked her stuffed orca grimm under her one arm.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Because Papa said that if I don’t hurt people. I can help bandage them,”Hera repeated.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“And did you?”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hera just pouted and stamped her foot on the ground.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Who cares. I wanna help,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow smirked at their shared immaturity and put the final bandage on Isaiah’s soft cheek. Isaiah growing braver with Qrow around; turned to Hera and snarled,  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Meanie stinky head,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hera’s jaw dropped,  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Poopy brain. You’re the stupid one who tumbled down a hill and into that thornbush,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You pushed me!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Did not!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Did so!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Liar,”Hera took one step closer in a threatening manner.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _The little boy cowered ever so slightly and turned physically from the young girl. His soft plum eyes filled with frustration as the little tears sprung up again.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _He always was the sensitive one of the pact, Qrow mused to himself.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _He never would have survived in the tribe.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Thank Gods he wasn’t born there.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Affectionately Qrow pulled him into his side and Isaiah started to relax as Qrow’s presence started to coax him into calming down. He stroked his son’s head as the soft strands of darker brown hair passed through his nimble fingers. Isaiah snuggled closer into his side. Out of all his kids Isaiah was the one he could cuddle the most. He heard another huff from Hera. Qrow gave Hera a small searching look as she opened her mouth to retaliate.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _She’d be just fine though.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hera come here,”Qrow reached for her. She stepped back crossing her arms.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Whatever I’m going to my room,”She turned from him and stomped back in Qrow’s small house. Isaiah blew raspberries at her. Not far enough out of range Hera blew them right back. Isaiah blew harder to outmatch her. Qrow just ignored their antics.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _It was another day with his little maniacs.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hm.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Wait something was off?_ _  
  
  
_

_He suddenly felt an indescribable fear rush through him. He looked around,  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Isaiah where is everyone else?”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I dunno. I fell down a hill,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow felt the fear turn to panic. He growled in frustration and grabbed Isaiah. Isaiah squirmed and protested as he was stuffed under Qrow’s arm like a box would be. Not taking notice, Qrow headed into the house. He put his son down,  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Stay,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Isaiah frowned and dramatically plopped on the ground.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hera! Hera!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _He heard a door open,  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I DIDN’T DO IT!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“No! It's not about that!”  
  
  
  
_ _“WHAT!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Where is your other brother and sisters?”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I dunno!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“HERA!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I DON’T KNOW! OUTSIDE MAYBE! THEY ALL LEFT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I’M BUSY!”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _He heard her door slam again.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow turned and ran out the door. He looked around trying to scent them. He caught a whiff of fear in a nearby northwest direction. He bolted in that direction and everything started to change around him.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _The soft greens, blues, and every color of a nice spring day shifted to a red, black nightmare. He looked back to see his house still in a dream like setting. His two kids were watching him from the near distance. Hera from the window and Isaiah peeking his head out from behind the door. They were safe so he had to focus on his other three._

_He looked ahead and saw red blood staining the nearby hill.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _The whine that fell from his lips was telling. In his head he knew but in his heart he hoped. He ran incredibly faster and soon he was atop the hill. He looked down and nearly collapsed.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sadistic gold eyes was the first thing Qrow saw.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“D-daddy,”One of his daughters stuttered in her dying breath. Tyrian’s metal stinger had pierced through her stomach as her body hung on it. He giggled as he flicked her off and she tumbled on the ground. Her blood had stained his stinger a deep red color._ _  
_ _Qrow scanned the ground and saw two smaller bodies near Tyrian.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Aah the great huntsman Qrow Branwen has once again entered the fray. But hmm it seems you were too late for the main event. No worries they did put up quite a fight for being so young,”  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _The heartbreaking and furious scream that ripped from Qrow’s throat-  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ “AAAHAHHH!” Qrow scream was so loud it woke him. He looked around, shaking as a fury of no comparable amount consumed him. His fingers twitched as his eyes flickered around trying to process what was happening.  
  
  
  
 _Tyrian._

All he wanted was to tear those gold eyes out.  
  
  
  
 _He has to die.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ If he ever heard those giggles again.  
  
  
  
 _I’ll kill him.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kill.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kill.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kill.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Woah.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Calm down.  
  
_   
  
Qrow felt a little foggy in his mind. He held his forehead as he tried to remember his dream. He remembered bandages and the color plum? The only thing he could remember with perfect clarity was his desire to kill Tyrian. He looked down to see his arm guarding where his babies were growing. He shook again as a deep paternal rage flew through him again.  
  
  
  
 _Mine.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mine.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mine.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mine.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _MINE.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He took slow breaths to calm himself.  
  
  
  
 _In.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Out.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _In.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Out.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He forced himself to repeat and repeat until his heartbeat stopped going faster than it should. His body slowly unwound from its protective position and Qrow felt his paternal instincts stop trying to overpower him. He had to think of something else.  
  
  
  
 _What time is it?  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He looked at the softly ticking alarm clock.  
  
  
  
 _9 AM?  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He felt his body growing sluggish again. He hadn’t been here too long. He leaned back and snuggled deeper in the pillow.  
  
  
  
 _Maybe one more hour.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He hoped this time his dreams would be pleasantly standard.   
  
  


* * *

Qrow opened his eyes. He was awakened by an on and off little tickling feeling. A small white pillow feather was resting on his nose. He blinked as his vision tried to focus on the feather. Slowly Qrow’s vision shifted from sleepy circles to his regular focus. He picked the feather off his nose and flicked it away.  
  
  
  
It floated back and forth until it landed on the floor.  
  
  
  
Qrow rolled his shoulders letting out a sleepy yawn. The feeling of his muscles cracking and shifting from their sleeping position to their ready to go position was a small joy to have to do.  
  
  
  
 _Ooo that feels good.  
  
_   
  
Qrow finished his last stretch and rolled from the bed onto his feet.  
  
  
  
 _Might as well get today started.  
  
_   
  
He looked around the small room he had spent the night in. It was a simple room with gentle light blues and simple grays. A few small paintings were hung for decoration. One had a sandy beach while the other had what looked like abstract thought. He walked to the closet passing by a small window. Something strange caught his eye outside it so he retraced his steps.  
  
  
  
It was growing dark.  
  
  
  
 _Wait, what time is it?  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Qrow spun on the balls of his feet to the alarm clock. It read 5:14 PM. Qrow balked at the thought he had really slept in that late. He looked out the window and saw a far off public widescreen hologram. It also read 5:14 PM in the bottom right hand corner.  
  
  
  
 _Perfect.  
  
_   
  
He watched the few people originally by it attract more people and a crowd formed. The crowd of people and faunus watched an enlarged Jacques Schnee talk on the screen. The mere smug look of his eyes as Jacques tried to look slightly pitiful. Well, it disgusted Qrow as much as the paint sliding down his neck had. Qrow dropped the blinds in a small act of rebellion. 

Qrow made his way to his closet and pulled out his clothes. He touched his shirt and it felt dry. He changed back into his ruined clothes which he would swear still smelled of paint. But there was nothing Qrow could do about that now. So he gathered his things and quickly went around cleaning away the traces of himself from the room.  
  
  
  
Straightened out the bed.

Put the hangers back in place.

  
  
Shut the closet door.

  
  
Qrow lingered on opening the blinds. He could, but why would he want to see that asswipe again. No, he left them shut for prosperity sake. He looked at the door and took a single step.

  
  
_Mine._

  
  
He remembered that puissant thought as it rose from the depths of his mind. Earlier when he awoke from that nightmare and his thoughts were everywhere and nowhere. The longest thought that remained was of his possession of his children. Slowly, he reached down to touch the skin that separated them. But pulled his hand away as if he was bitten.

  
  
_No._

_  
_ _  
_ _I can’t._

 _  
_ _  
_ _I won’t._

 _  
_ _  
_ He pushed the doubts away. He knew what he was going to do. There was no point in thinking about it.

  
  
But it was time to go.

  
  
He reviewed the room to distract himself. It looked good like he’d never even been there. Satisfied, he made his way to the door and unlocked it. There on the ground in a neat pile was a new pair of clothes. An oversized teal puffer jacket with burgundy pants and a small gray hat.

  
  
_Uh is this for me?_

_  
_ _  
_ Qrow looked around and saw no one down the small hall that was in a hurry to take it back. So a little reluctant, he pulled the clothes back in the room with him. He laid the clothes out on the bed. Qrow looked over them with a frown. They weren’t his color scheme and they looked a little preppy for him.

  
  
_I don’t know._

  
  
_They look like they’d be too hot to wear for long._

_  
_ _  
_ Qrow almost decided against the new clothes but felt an inner voice snarl at him to accept them.   
  


_Take._

_  
_ _  
_ _Warm._

 _  
_ _  
_ _I want warmth._

 _  
_ _  
_ Qrow stopped that thought in its tracks.

  
  
_What the hell._

  
  
He had to curb these strange thoughts coming from his lizard brain. Qrow was better than this. He looked at the jacket determined to leave it on the bed. Qrow turned and tried walking to the door. Almost instantly and unconsciously he emitted a soft whimper from somewhere in the back of his throat.

  
  
Qrow frowned.

* * *

  
  
He made his way down the stairs resisting the urge to once again snuggle in the warm and worn jacket collar for the upteemth time. He kept his ruined shirt/vest on under the zipped up jacket. The pants fit him well and were only a tad snug. He didn’t wear the hat but kept it in his oversized jacket pocket just in case. He was three steps from the main floor when he was greeted by the faint traces of an early dinner. Qrow lifted his head, catching a sweet whiff of pancakes and savory bacon.

  
  
His mouth watered as he turned to walk to the kitchen.

  
  
“Oh Mr. Branwen you’re awake,” A chipper voice greeted him. Qrow turned from the kitchen to Pietro who tinkered with a small device in his hands. Qrow grew sheepish.

  
  
“Ah yeah yeah sorry. I kinda passed out for longer than expected,”

  
  
“Oh no worries. You had quite the horrific experience last night,”

  
  
“Oh that, nah I’ve been in way worse,”

  
  
Pietro stopped tinkering to give him a look of pity, “I have heard,”

  
  
“I _crushed_ them. They didn’t stand a chance,”

  
  
Pietro just smiled at Qrow’s clear attempt at postering.

  
  
“Penny has told me how tough you are. No need to get worked up,”

  
  
“Hm,”Qrow backed off slightly. He made his way to Pietro and did a little motion to his clothes.

  
  
“Uh hey thanks for the clothes. They’re warm,”

  
  
Pietro gave him a little look over, “They look like they fit well. I’m glad. Penny and I weren’t sure if they would fit like they were supposed to. I only had a few things around here to work with and the pharmacy's lost and found only had a little as well,”

  
  
“Works for me,”Qrow sat on the couch. The softness of it made Qrow sag lazily back. It felt too nice not to truly sink into. Pietro nodded before going quiet. Qrow’s gave him a once over trying to gauge his thoughts.

  
  
“Is something on your mind?”Qrow asked as nonchalantly as he could. He could guess what was troubling him but wanted to wait to see if the man would confirm it. Pietro woke from his thoughts and nodded.

  
  
“I-I can’t _*sigh*_ I’m so sorry for what happened last night. I can’t believe that some evil people would wait for Penny and you to return. Only to pour paint on you. It just makes me sick to think about,”

  
  
_That’s nothing._

_  
_ _  
_ _Nothing but annoying._

  
  
Qrow brushed him off by looking to the side, “Yeah well they need to be sorry not you. It's over. So don't worry about it. No harm no foul I guess,”

  
  
Pietro looked unsure.

  
  
“I understand why you’d think that. And I thank you for what you did for Penny. It warms my heart to know that there are people who will watch out for her. But what they did was unacceptable and it's not the only incident. It’s been happening more and more lately. People will toss rocks at Penny or mess with my walking chair. Penny even said once she was walking along and someone yanked on her hair trying to pull her into an alleyway,”

  
  
“I can’t say what happens to me is unjust. It's just-. I know Atlas has done some horrible things. Things I had a part in. But to take it out on Penny,” He removed his glasses to wipe his eyes.

  
  
Qrow stiffened.

  
  
“Uh hey hey Penny’s a tough one. People are just stressed and they want an easy target. It's not right but you raised her to be better than that. And she’s strong. Uh you know,”

  
  
Pietro nodded quietly trying to collect himself. But Qrow could see time and stress had worn Pietro thin to guarding his emotions.

  
  
“Hey when Ruby finds out she will kick someones-”

  
  
A muffled cry outside caught their attention and caused Qrow’s words to disappear. Then it went deathly silent.

  
  
“What was that?”Qrow asked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Pietro shook his head unconcerned.

  
  
“It's probably time for that sport the people of Mantle like to watch,”

  
  
“I remember one time it got so loud-”

  
  
Pietro steered the conversations away from his worries and onto something lighter. But Qrow couldn’t do the same. He felt a hypervigilance overtake him. It was like everything around him unimportant was being tuned out. His senses were heightened: waiting and watching for the signal.

  
  
_Protect._

_  
_ _  
_ _Run._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Protect._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Survive._

 _  
_ _  
_ Qrow tried to regain his reason. He closed his eyes trying once again to battle off these thoughts interrupting his life.

 _  
_ _  
_ _Enough!_

 _  
_ _  
_ “Mr. Branwen?”

  
  
“Are you alright? Please say something,”

  
  
Qrow looked down at his reddening hands. He released his death grip on the edge of the couch’s lining. He looked up to Pietro and tried to muster an excuse for his behavior.

  
  
“I, I uh, Penny said you could help me,”

  
  
Qrow could kick himself; he really could. He had no idea where that came from and to say it now well he looked insane. Pietro gave him a careful look but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

  
  
“Huh? Oh oh yes, she said you were quite distressed yesterday while on the phone with Mr. Ebi. She thought I might be able to lend an ear,”

  
  
“An ear would be nice,”Qrow admitted.

  
  
_I can’t tell him the truth._

_  
_ _  
_ _But learning about the inner workings of Atlas’s latest technology might be useful later._

 _  
_ _  
_ “Yesterday, I had a spat with Clover. It wasn’t bad but it was a little much,”

  
  
“I see,”

  
  
“But I slept it off,”

“Ah?”Pietro gave him a suspicious look.

  
  
“Are you sure?”

  
  
Qrow looked him in the eye and made sure not to falter. He had done this so often so his execution would be flawless. After all it was an easy thing to do, to trick a good man. A good man assumes the best even in the worst of people.

  
  
And who was he if not the worst?  
  
  
  
“Yes,”  
  
  
  
“Oh, well I’m glad it worked out for you,”  
  
  
  
Qrow smiled in a way that made it hurt a little more. 

“I do want to ask though. Just so I know more about why people are harassing Penny. What did you mean by your part?”  
  
  
  
Pietro let out a sigh that had his whole body seem to shrink with it.  
  
  
  
“Well I guess I’ll start at the beginning. I-”  
  
  
  
 _*Crash*  
_ _  
  
_

Qrow looked over to where a rock had soared through Pietro’s window. Pietro let out a startled gasp. The rock had landed and lay near the staircase. The wreckage was small but had left shards of glass scattered all over the carpet. Qrow noticed a note attached to the rock. He glanced at Pietro who looked at him still shocked. Qrow scurried over to the rock and unwrapped the note.  
  
  
  
 _No one can save you now Atlas scum.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _It's judgement day.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ “What?”  
  
  
  
A series of cries sounded outside which soon morphed into a furious roar. Qrow looked over on the floor as a range of flickering oranges on the carpet caught his attention. The lights were coming from the window. Qrow slowly looked up and out the shattered window.  
  
  
  
Outside Mantle was beginning to burn as people were fighting Atlas military, destroying property, and starting one of the largest riots he had seen.  
  
  
  
 _Protect.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ He turned to see Pietro had walked his chair to stand next to him. Pietro's look of confusion turned to horror.  
  
  
  
“What, what is happening! Why are there riots outside!? My, my Penny is still out there,”  
  
  
  
Qrow saw people start pointing in the direction of Pietro’s house. They carried weapons with bloodthirsty expressions written across their faces. They started to form a mob that was walking towards them. Pietro let out a terrified breath as Qrow clenched his jaw.  
  
  
  
 _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody this is the end of chapter 2. I was gonna postpone this story to work on another story. But everyone’s comments made me change my mind! So thank you for reinspiring me!!! Thank you my mini muses!!!
> 
> Also please everyone be careful with the coronavirus! Please be safe!
> 
> Okay here are my promised responses (If I spelled anyone's username pls tell me. So I can fix it)-
> 
> LembraginiCC- Eeeeee! Thank you!! It hurt at some parts to write bro so I feeeeeel that. Glad I could pull you into the cult. One of us, one of us! Also I totally feel that I love the A/B/O but it can be jarring at times. But I’m so glad you like my story! I hope you’ll continue to enjoy it!! Thank you for the amazing review! 
> 
> Myabers013- MEEEEEEEEE! At first I was chill w/ this pairing bc I love Ironqrow (yes I am trash) but then Clover opened his mouth and I was like yes positivity come thru. Also yes to little fairgame babies. Love love love! Also thank you for the mention of my style made my day!! Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> 5upernova- I know, anyone who has this many buns in the oven is a real champ! The fact it can rly happen is also real scary! But also rly cool! But yeah, Qrow def got more than what he paid for :( but babies are cute so he’ll be okay. Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> MsCharles- I def have more chapters planned in the future. Lol, I can’t do my boyos a one shot like that! I hope I can keep your curiosity piqued in the future! Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> Penguinfreak- Awwwe thank you so much! I have more, no worries. Also sidenote my fav penguin is the Adélie bc its the real og. Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> snowdropstardust- Your son is def preggo. He swallowed one too many watermelon seeds. So as his godmother and you his parent, we must spoil him rotten with a planned and over exaggerated babyshower. Dibs on gifting him the baby clothes :) Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> Animelover2014- Ask and ye shall receive! Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> calliferoo- I gotchu! Thank you for the amazing review!
> 
> Don't know if anyones read this far down but if someone could put in a comment how to do middle bar transitions for rich text. I will send you much good vibes!!!


	3. Mayhem, you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover!!!! Problems!!! And James is there too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many new fics from fairgame week! I love it! Love it! Love it! Man, you ppl are all so talented!!!! All this fluff is so soul cleansing! I love these fluffy vibes headed my way! AAAAAAAH! Anyhoo finally Clover yo boy is back! Which is good ‘cause I miss him. And don’t worry ppl Penny and Pietro are now under Qrow’s don’t f*** with my people squad. Even if he won’t say it aloud. Also just to let my dudes know. I extended their time in Atlas. I know in the show they stay for a while but I wanna extend everything so it makes everything more personal and better fleshed out. So major plot points will happen but slower. I think that’s about it.
> 
> Oh, Hera (one of Qrow’s future bby) is based off of Luna’s (Sailor Moon) human form. I always thought she was gorgeous and wanted Naoko Takeuchi to use it more. But she didn’t :( so I kinda wanted to give tribute to that. But no worries Hera (if I had any artistic talent) would look vastly different. Bc I would want to reference it in the design elements while making something completely new. Bc Naoko Takeuchi is way talented and deserves all the love and good vibes and credit. I don’t know if that makes sense but like I hope it does? Idk anymore.
> 
> Also slight sneak info you will meet the rest of the babes. I’m excited to intro them because they are the cutest. Also I might make a squeal with all the kids and their daddies. No, I def will bc I’m too hyped not to.
> 
> *Disclaimer*
> 
> This chapter will deal with political discourse that will deal with referencing real life ongoing racist topics, actions, and events. They will be tailored to the story to specifically affect the faunus. Regardless these topics are sensitive and if anyone feels I have been insensitive pls tell me how and I will do my best to remedy it. 
> 
> Racism/discrimination is still alive in new forms of microaggression. We all must do our part to stop ongoing actions that discriminate or apathetically encourage the ongoing atrocities. Let’s take this problem down together.
> 
> Also slight violence and explicit language warning. The insults slung at Qrow may be triggering to some people. So please be careful!!!
> 
> Also also Exposition dump ahead!! You have been warned!! 
> 
> Okay I’m shutting up now.

_4_ _:30 PM_ _  
_

_  
_   
“I don’t know why people give Schnee so much crap. He said things we were all thinking,”

  
  
Clover’s eyebrows rose slightly. He watched the newscaster woman frown tighten as she interviewed some rando during a facechat.

  
  
“Like faunus wanted equal rights and now they’re complaining when they have to face real life consequences. We _people_ have had to deal with the closing and shutdown of our factories and livelihoods for forever. And we don’t have the special privileges or oppression to catch us. Plus if you have a fascist like Ironwood in charge. Then yeah companies like Schnee’s have to consider shutting down nonessentials. Mr. Control freak is using his embargo and his two seats on the council to get his way like a big bully. Which he ALWAYS has been and people, just cause he’s a single good looking alpha are still trying to suck his dick-”

  
  
Mrs. April (the newscaster woman) coughed as she choked on the water she had been drinking. Her cohost Mrs. Abboud scoffed and picked up where Mrs. April had left off.

  
  
“Now, now, Mr. McKeller language please. We are live,”

  
  
“Its true, but fine,”

  
  
“You do know that even now Mr. Schnee is considering eliminating the _nonessential SDC initiative._ He is still one of the wealthiest men in Atlas and amongst the wealthiest in Remnant. He has the resources and intelligence to handle General Ironwood’s embargo. Not to mention Mr. Schnee who you are so fond of coddling has been caught in scandal after scandal of purposely exploiting his faunus’s labor force,”

  
  
“They are underpaid, discriminated against, harassed, and face more liability then their human counterparts. Even this year terms in their contracts were reviewed by faunus advocates and exposed to still be using derogatory terms when regarding his faunus employees. Terms that the faunus have not decided to embrace but still reject. Mr. Schnee refused to comment on this incident and he has been caught several times wearing fake exaggerated ears, tails, and other extensions to mock the faunus community. These extra extremities treasured by the faunus community. General Ironwood may be a bully but Mr. Schnee is a slimy slug,”

  
  
Clover giggled seeing the brief look of shock on Mr. McKeller’s face. Mrs. April smiled but put a light hand on Mrs. Abbound’s arm as a gentle reminder to be as impersonal as possible.

  
  
“That’s off topic,”Mr. McKeller retorted,“The faunus are big babies. Those were jokes and who cares about the terms. They reclaimed some of the terms. Why do they get to pick and choose what’s okay to use around them anyway-”

_Wow._

_  
_ _  
_ Clover briefly muted the TV as the man’s reasoning made his brain ache. He stood and walked over, finally willing himself to make dinner. He was feeling like salmon tonight.

  
  
_Mm._

_  
_ _  
_ _Cooked salmon but with what?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Hm._

 _  
_ _  
_ He thought quietly while scouring his fridge. He stumbled upon the remains of his Broccoli, chickpea, and cherry tomato salad.

  
  
_Perfect._

_  
_ _  
_ He pulled out the salad leftovers and opened his cupboard pulling down a plate. Soon he was moving throughout his kitchen gathering supplies. Clover prepped and placed his salmon in the oven. Forcing himself to keep busy so he wouldn’t start to snack or pick at his sides. He made his protein shake as slowly as possible. But that ended quicker than expected so he got the perfect amount of almonds to serve as another side. His protein shake, salad, and almonds were ready and waited to be eaten. Hungrily, Clover checked (again) his salmon by peeling the foil off to see if it was ready.

  
  
_Maybe another few minutes or so._

_  
_ _  
_ Clover looked at the oven’s clock.

  
  
5:52 PM

  
  
_It's getting late._

_  
_ _  
_ _Really late._

He tapped his countertop nervously.

 _  
_ _  
_ _I hope he has somewhere to stay._

 _  
_ _  
_ He frowned remembering what had ruined his mood all day. Not the fact the Marrow was once again antagonizing team RWBY and JNR again. Or that Harriet had overestimated her strength and broken one of the standard military transport side view mirrors.

 _  
_ _  
_ No, it was _the_ fight.

  
  
If he could call it that.

  
  
It was more of _the_ brush off he had gotten from Qrow.

  
  
 _“I can handle myself. I’m such a tough guy ooooo. I have a Q in the front of my name instead of a C ‘cause I’m special.”_ Clover mimicked (in his most irritated scratchy voice) Qrow. He took a long sip from his protein shake. A part of him blamed it on Qrow for his rash and immature decision making. But Clover knew he had also overstepped his boundaries when Qrow called.

  
  
_“Tell me where-”_

  
  
_“Qrow come back,”_

  
  
He tried to alpha his way instead of thinking his way through their conversation. He should have known that wouldn’t have worked. As Clover trying to force Qrow to do anything wouldn’t work. No, Clover should have been softer when speaking to him. Ah, but this too worked against Clover as Qrow was a tricky one. Not only he could catch onto agendas faster than they could be played out. He was alarmingly good at deflecting and dodging compliments, concern, and good advice. A trait that throughout the months Clover tried his best to lessen. But to very little avail.

  
  
So when Qrow called this morning and Clover had failed to get Qrow to come home. He couldn’t help but act more emotional than he should have. He wasn’t thinking clearly without sleep and was tired of the game of which tactic would work today.

  
  
So when Qrow drew a line in the sand.

  
  
Clover accepted it.

  
  
He had ended the conversation before Qrow had anticipated. He knew Qrow probably wanted to argue more but Clover didn’t want to say anything more that he’d regret.

  
  
_Well-_

Maybe it was more to keep his pride in tact.

  
  
So he quit when he knew he shouldn’t have. Now as punishment Clover was condemned to fret. He had been worried all morning, noon, and even now. The thought of Qrow wandering Mantle where bars were easily accessible and the motels were dirty. Clover drank his drink slower as his gnawing guilt clawed at him.

  
  
_I shouldn’t have given in so easily._

_  
_ _  
_ _Mom wouldn’t have-_

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound on little nails scampering across his floor. Clover watched his akita: Crash run into the room. Clover mused on how he must have finally woken up from his little nap by his favorite sunny window.

  
  
“Hey boy,” 

In a pure happiness that only a dog could show for anything. Crash did the happiest little circle before jumping up on Clover’s sweatpants. He barked repeatedly for attention. Clover smiled and gave him a quick little scratch behind his furry orangish ear.

  
  
“How’s my favorite buddy,”

  
  
Crash let his pink tongue hang out before running to the oven. He looked in the small glowing window giving it a quick smell and little lick.

  
  
“AH ah ah. That’s mine not yours,”

  
  
Crash’s ears folded back before he whined a little.

  
  
“No,”

  
  
The whining grew a little louder.

  
  
“No,”

  
  
Crash made a little whining grumbling noise before he sat in defeat in front of the oven.

  
  
“You have your own food right there. It's not even been touched,”

  
  
Crash amidst the wonderful smell of Clover’s dinner cooking continued his pouting. He glanced at his food bowl before ignoring it again. Clover gave his dog a look.

  
  
“Crash you liked your dog food a week ago,”

Crash huffed at him.

  
  
“You picked it out remember? It costs more than that salmon did,”

  
  
Crash licked the tip of his nose tuning him out. Clover put his hand on his hip and gave him a slightly defeated look.

  
  
“Maybe if you behave I’ll give you some of my salmon. Maybe,”

  
  
Crash gave him a doubtful look before scooting closer to the oven. Clover gave him a little stink eye before going back to snacking on his salad. He was adding a little more sauce to it; when he noticed the dressing had caught Crash’s attention. His little head raised slightly looking at the food. Clover put a smidge on his finger.

  
  
“C’mere,”

  
  
Crash popped up and hurried over. After a few licks Crash seemed to be more perky. He barked happily to which Clover nodded.

  
  
“Yeah Mom’s dressing is pretty tasty,”

  
  
Crash started barking crazily and ran out of the room. Clover heard him whine excitedly and loudly. He looked out the kitchen. A little confused he saw Crash waiting by the door. Crash circled the door and barked hopping on the door.

  
  
“What are you do-”

  
  
_Oooh._

  
  
“Crash, Mom’s not there. She’s at home,”

  
  
Crash continued to happy cry waiting for Mrs. Ebi to come in.

  
  
“Craaaash shhh,”

  
  
He walked over to the door to gently encourage (shoo) his barking dog from the door. He didn’t want his grouchy neighbors making another complaint. Especially the one who was really pushing to make sure that the no dogs request of hers was made into a requirement. It was a good thing Clover had a better standing with his landlord than she did.

  
  
_No one’s taking my dog from me._

_Especially not her._

  
  
Crash wagged his tail as he left to grab a toy as he assumed Clover was going to play with him.

  
  
“You little weirdo,”

  
  
Crash did another little happy wiggle.

  
  
“Fine, but only for a little bit,”

  
  
Clover reached down to tug on the toy as Crash brought it to him. Crash pulled back starting to growl. The sudden little light that appeared in the small dog’s eyes; as Crash tried to pull it from his hands was still as cute as when he was a small pup.

  
  
_Oh ho, someone’s been practicing._

_  
_ _  
_ A few minutes of tug-a-war passed. But soon Clover was losing interest. Mindlessly he tugged on the toy as he thought back on what was still troubling him. As it never strayed far from his mind. He really was considering what his mother would do in this situation.

  
  
_She’d probably just call until Qrow picked up._

_  
_ _  
_ _Maybe not though._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Whatever she’d do, it would work._

  
  
Clover could still recall first starting out in the Atlas military. Not much to his name or any honors to flash at others. He still lived at home and had to take the unwanted late night missions. It would seem his semblance wasn’t much help for newbies. He always seemed to get stuck later than he expected or would tell his mother. So his attempts to sneak in would be foiled by his mother who would wait up for him. Comfortably she would be reading her econ magazines under her favorite lamp sitting in her favorite red chair.

  
  
 _“Where were you?”_

He could still hear the same question he’d get everytime. Fondly Clover slightly smiled at the memory. 

  
  
_So this is what it feels like._

  
  
Clover wasn’t used to being the one that had to worry if someone he cared for would come home or not. Honestly he didn’t think he’d ever be used to these feelings.

 _  
_ _  
_ _I need to call her back._

They usually talked every Tuesday and he often would visit them on Sunday evenings. But this week he had been dealing with a lot more grimm activity and a possible mole in the system. So he owed her a call.

 _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe I won’t talk about Qrow yet._

 _  
_ _  
_ He could already hear her asking when the wedding would be and how many kids they’d have. No she’d have a lot more to say seeing how it was his mother after all.

  
  
_Bring him over!_

_  
_ _  
_ She would ask demand in a way only she could.

  
  
_You’re father and I have this boysenberry pie in the freezer. I’ve been trying to find a reason to bring it out and cook it. And your father always loves to show off his cooking skills. You know how talented he is when it comes to whipping something amazing out of nothing! How about this Sunday?_

_  
_ _  
_ _5:30!_

  
  
Clover smiled and briefly let that fantasy play out in his mind. Qrow snuggled into his side being a tad reluctant to show himself off to his doting mother. Him trying his best to muster out more than single word sentences in between an onslaught of questions. Qrow, only to give up as his mother went on and on and cast Clover a helpless look.

  
  
_He’s so perfect._

  
  
Clover realized he had a goofy smile spreading across his face. Crash growled showing his teeth as Clover had gained substantial ground in his musings. Clover tugged weaker as he allowed Crash to have more ground. Meanwhile Clover popped the little hearts surrounding his head as fast as he could.

  
  
_Woah woah Ebi._

_  
_ _  
_ _Not there yet._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Not even close._

  
  
His mood dampened as he wished things were easier between them.

  
  
_Hey well it's much better than when we first met._

  
  
Clover meeting Qrow was little more than a sudden request. The General asking him and his Ace Ops. to catch a few suspicious people who snuck into Mantle with a stolen airship. Well it didn’t sound particularly interesting. But it was different enough than the scheduled mundane events. So a transport here and a quick com there led them to the little band of misfits. Who seemed to like drawing attention to themselves as they battled grimm while the others fled for their lives.

  
  
_They were brave._

_  
_ _  
_ But a little green when it came to trespassing. Their leader Ruby and even Qrow hadn’t detected them until they were tangled up in gravity bolas. 

_Too easy,_ Clover remembered thinking at the time.

  
  
_While rounding them up Clover couldn’t stop his eyes from sneaking back to the figure of the lone man of their group. The man was beautiful in a way Clover hadn’t seen before. Not in Atlas, not on TV, if he tried hard enough maybe a fairy tale would be the only place he had read of a man so tempting. So he let his eyes memorize Qrow in a way he hadn’t done before. But not for too long as he had a job to do._

_  
_ _  
_ _The General’s orders always came first._

_But he made his moves calculated so Qrow’s attention stayed on him. He may not have seen a man like Qrow before; but he knew how to handle himself when in the presence of a beauty of a man. So he may have made a small show of himself to pick Qrow up with ease and purpose. The resulting feeling of those red eyes burning through him as they focused on him was quite satisfying._

_“Oh you think you’re hot shit, huh. I’ve battled morons that would wipe that obnoxious smirk right off your face, jockstrap,”_

_Clover was sure his shit eating grin was insulting to the tied up man._

_  
_ _  
_ _“Oh, you won’t be able to wipe my smirk away anytime soon,”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Sweetheart,” He purred in a way that omegas were particularly partial to hearing._

 _  
_ _  
_ _The disappointed look he got from Marrow as he purred to an unsuspecting Qrow was almost enough to make him burst out laughing. Qrow went quiet not bothering to regard Clover at the moment. So Clover pushed him along and they neared the transport._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“When these things come off. I’ll make sure I will,”Qrow hissed._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Enough,”Ruby snarled as the stress was eating away at her nerves. Qrow gave her a slight shocked look before quieting down. Clover just watched her carefully. His hand resting close to his weapon. The realization that the young woman may be more of a threat than Clover was aware at first. It made his instincts react wildly.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _But nothing more was said._

 _  
_ _  
_ _One by one they went in the transport and Clover pondered what the General would do with them. He hoped for their sake they would just be escorted out of Atlas. Unfortunately nowadays with the General it was never certain. Qrow’s turn neared and Clover’s hold on the man reminded him that this was where they would part ways. It was too bad because the grouch had started to grow on him. Although if they ever saw each other again and if everything worked in his favor. Maybe if he got a little lucky. Something might work out between them._

_Well?_

_  
_ _  
_ _Clover felt a little flurry of butterflies as he got another quick glance from Qrow. A little less viscous but still weary. Clover decided to leave the man a message._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Strong._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Yearning._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Notice._

_Clover smirked. He didn’t want that message going through, not right now. So instead he gave Qrow the lightest playful squeeze on his arm before shoving him in the transport. It would be a lie to not acknowledge that within the slow sizzling anger. Those red deepening to a scarlet eyes flickered a tiny bit of playful interest._

The sweet smells of salmon were filling his small kitchen. Clover took a big whiff and let out a small excited noise. He let the toy go and Crash wagged his small bushy tail in victory. Clover walked back into the kitchen with Crash trotting in tow. The little distraction filled him with a renewed sense of hope. 

_We’ll find some way to figure this whole thing out._

_  
_ _  
_ They bickered more than Clover wanted. Though he knew that because there were still a lot of issues shimmering under the surface.

  
  
_Especially because our relationship is solely physical._

_  
_ _  
_ The numerous times Clover had noticed Qrow’s eyes burning as they regarded him. Clover growled as his impatience slowly ate at him. He hated this purgatory Qrow had trapped him in.

  
  
_“If you wanna fuck, that’s fine. But that’s it,”_

_  
_ _  
_ _“Uh,”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Clover tried to locate the missing humor in Qrow’s eyes. Though all he saw was a very honest resolve. Clover resisted expressing his clear disappointment. He never started relationships like this. If not handled correctly it would kill the potential between them. But then again if played right the want between them could bubble over into something real. But it all depended on Qrow’s resolve and Clover’s strategy._

 _  
_ _  
_ _So what do I do?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _The air was cold, close to freezing. The tundra was not the best place to deal with this delicate situation. But Clover was the idiot who couldn’t keep his growing feelings to himself any longer. Through all the grimm and tension he thought the spark between them finally ignited. He flicked his teal eyes from the hard resolve to Qrow’s hand placed on his quickly bandaged bleeding wound._

 _  
_ _  
_ _The pressure was enough to stop the bleeding but soft enough to not tease his nerves into screaming the pain they felt. He let a soft warm smile emerge. Clover wondered how he had ever been lucky enough to find a man like Qrow._

 _  
_ _  
_ _You want a challenge?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“You want it that way?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow looked unsure but only a little. Clover leaned in to the point where their reddening noses were almost touching._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“I thought you’d never ask,”He growled lowly in a way that was just as generous as what Qrow was offering was going to be. Qrow glared weakly as the small blush dusting his cheeks was the greatest thing Clover swore he had ever seen in his life._

 _  
_ _  
_ _He wouldn’t lose._

Clover cheeks burned all the way to his ears. A man with his amount of past lovers and all the various ways they made love shouldn’t be embarrassed as he was. But when Clover found himself in Qrow’s arms; it seemed more than a man could handle.

_Qrow’s hands wandered Clover’s body as a man whose purpose was to learn everything that was laid before him. The thirst for every drop of knowledge of Clover he could take as his own. He did. Qrow’s eyes would burn with renewed focus with the fluctuations of Clover’s breath and words; as it encouraged him forward or to try again with something new. Clover grunted as he came undone by the skilled hands. As the man on top of him knew how to work him right. Blinking off the pleasure that was slowly dissipating from his body. Clover, eyes soft, would look at him. Avoiding the tender gaze, Qrow would look elsewhere as a compromised man would from an addiction._ _  
_

Clover’s eyes darkened with uncertainty.

  
  
_How am I going to be able to move forward?_

  
  
Crash whined and butted his head on Clover’s leg.

  
  
“Bud-”

 _  
_ _  
_ A flickering on the TV screen caught his attention. He realized in his musings he had missed a lot more than he wanted. Clover from the kitchen unmuted the TV while unwrapping a protein bar to settle the rumblings of his stomach. Crash sat on his feet chewing on his toy. Clover saw the ladies from before still talking to the man. But now, they all had more of a hiss to their voices. A red bar popped up on his TV and the two newscasters stopped immediately as they received new more urgent information. 

  
  
_THIS JUST IN!_

  
  
“Mr. McKeller we’ll have to continue this another time.” Mrs. Abboud interrupted him. Clover had to giggle at the look of both their faces. The facechat ended as both newscasters prepared to talk about this new developing current event. Clover turned up the volume wondering if it was a scandal of the upper class.

  
  
He silently prayed it wasn’t James.

  
  
“It seems that Mr. Schnee has gone forth with the elimination of the Nonessential SDC initiative. But it the midst of this _shocking_ decision. There is a massive riot happening as a response,”

  
  
_What?_

  
  
“Please be advised that these images may be disturbing to some,”Mrs. April warned.

  
  
Clover dropped the remote in shock as images of Mantle burning and people rioting were shown from a skyview. The footage showed many different scenarios playing out. People throwing rocks through store windows to burst through and pillage them. The camera angle changed to show Atlas soldiers being brutalized by mobs. Soon to be criminals chased terrorized soon to be victims trying to herd them into darkened alleyways. The camera angle changed again to show trash cans burning and Clover prayed those behind it (lying still on the ground) weren’t bodies.

  
  
“This is horrible! That will be thousands of dollars of repairs. And look look, those poor people being herded away by those rapscallions,”Mrs. Abboud sighed.

  
  
“Indeed, please people of Atlas if you have any plans to visit Mantle. Cancel them until the military can get this problem under control. As we learn more we will keep you informed. But for now back to our regularly scheduled program,” 

Mrs. April and Mrs. Abboud shared a shaken smile.

* * *

  
_  
_ The crowd dared to draw closer. In response to the brazen act, Qrow’s low growl from the depths of his throat started to build in intensity. Quietly Pietro gripped the armrest of his chair harder. But the strain of his grip made the armrest creak. Outside the people shouted curses and taunts for them to come outside. Qrow hand wrapped around his sword’s hilt. The cool metal contrasting his heated palms brought another layer of dread to his mind.

  
  
“What caused this riot?”

  
  
Qrow blinked back to the situation.

  
  
“James made another stupid ass decsion,”Qrow stated.

  
  
Pietro turned to give him a slightly offended look. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the swear word or direct insult to his boss. But Qrow offered an awkward half smile while the inventor just sighed. It kinda reminded him of Tiayang when he swore in front of the girls. Pietro looked back to the window with frightened eyes. When he let out a happy gasp. Qrow looked to see what could have possibly brightened this situation. They both saw a green flash appear high in the sky.

  
  
“Penny!” Pietro nearly screeched Qrow’s ear off.

  
  
The light wavered in the sky. Then as it appeared in the sky. It burst through Pietro’s door faster than comprehensible. Penny now in the living room staggered forward. She looked at the men, her green eyes flickering.

  
  
“Father help-”She collapsed to her knees. Pietro moved his chair to his daughter. Pietro nearly collapsed from his chair to collect his daughter in his arms.

“Penny no, not again! Penny no no look at me. I’m here, I’m right here. Please oh please,”

  
  
“Father, I’m I, was attacked by a man. He stabbed me in the back-”Penny turned her shoulder to show a jagged black mechanism embedded in her lower back. Qrow came to her side and took a closer look at it. The dagger looking item shimmered with dark purples and light blues. The colors coursed in a path through the dagger looking like glowing veins.

  
  
“Hey stay with us. Focus on my voice,”Qrow said, giving her a little shake. He didn’t know if Ruby would survive losing her friend again. Qrow knew Summer’s death nearly did him in. Penny shook her head,

  
  
“No, I’m not deactivating. I am, I am. I, it feels like a forced recharge. Like a, a sleep of some sort,”

  
  
Wearily Pietro rubbed his eyes, “Okay, okay honey just please. Please don’t leave me again,”

  
  
Penny nodded sluggishly.

  
  
“Father there is a growing riot in Mantle. It is everywhere. The people are scared and looking for revenge. I need to get you and M-Mr. Qrow to safety. I must-”Penny’s breathing went ragged.

  
  
Pietro looked toward the mob who had stopped advancing on them. The sight of Penny bursting through the door must have stopped them for now. Qrow moved and stood in front of the two trying to hide Penny’s weakness. He postered at the crowd daring them to come closer.

  
  
“Mr. Branwen get away from the door,” Pietro tugged at his jacket trying to will the man from the door. Qrow tried to bat his hand away. He couldn’t show weakness not even to look back at the man. The mob was full of people who were lacking in any human decency.

  
  
“Pietro stop, they’ll attack! We’ll get swarmed,”Qrow hissed quietly only using the side of his mouth. He hoped from the distance it would look like a menacing snarl.

  
  
“You’re pregnant! Don’t put yourself in front of this madness,”Pietro hissed back.

  
  
Ah, what one sentence could do to a person. The air felt stolen from his lungs as Qrow turned to Pietro. They regarded each other momentarily but it felt so much longer. Pietro’s stance weakened and he floundered.

  
  
“I-I thought, do you not know?”

  
  
“I think he wanted to keep that a secret,”Penny guessed.

  
  
“Oh oh no. Aah, oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so direct. I didn’t think you were trying to hide the fact you-”

  
  
“Father, Mr. Qrow please. I don’t have much time until I temporarily shut down. Please, we must exit my home. So I can return you both to Atlas,”

  
  
_We’re going back._

  
  
“How much time do you have?”Pietro asked.

  
  
“Just enough to land on Atlas safely. But that’s it,”

  
  
Qrow looked away and shut his eyes.

  
  
_We are going back._

“Alright alright, let’s go. I’ll contact General Ironwood and maybe he’ll be able to stop these riots. B-before Mantle has another grimm attack without you,” Pietro hands went under his hat to wipe away some of the sweat trickling down his forehead.

  
  
“That sounds like a wonderful plan,”Penny chimed in trying to be chipper.

  
  
Qrow heard Penny stand and then felt her collide into his back. He looked at her but she was looking at her right arm. Penny’s right arm lay limp. It refused to respond. She looked at Qrow with a real fear in her eyes.

  
  
“My arm, my arm. It won’t work,”

  
  
She tried to move it again. But it stayed still.

  
  
“I-I can’t take you both,”

  
  
“What?”Pietro countered.

  
  
“But I programmed you with the strength of-”

  
  
“I know, but without my other arm. I won’t be able to balance the weight out right. You both wouldn’t be secure enough to take to Atlas. It would take more power and time. I’d have to manually bypass the safety feature which I don’t know if I could. And I can feel my autodrive redirecting my energy to vitals. I can’t bypass that. I don’t know what to do-”

  
  
“Stop just stop,”

  
  
The pair looked at Qrow who muttered.

  
  
“I’ll stay,” 

* * *

A strong shaking woke her from a death like sleep. Ruby blinked rapidly trying to get her vision to readjust and when it did. She saw a mop of golden loose curls in her line of vision. She brushed off the hands holding her arms.

  
  
“Wha, what?”

  
  
Ruby yawned and started wiping the drool from her face. Yang looked at her in a panic.

  
  
“Get your stuff! We’re going to Mantle and we’re going now!”

  
  
“Wha? Why, Uncle Qrow, threeish days, sleep,”Ruby plopped back on her bed. She turned on her side and tried to recollect her warm blankets.

  
  
“RUBY GET UP!”

  
  
“AAH!”Ruby jolted up banging her head on the bunk above her.

“OOOOW! Ok okay! Why?”

  
  
“Uncle Qrow, its Uncle Qrow! And Penny they’re in danger-”

  
  
Ruby bolted from her bed and down the hall to retrieve her weapon and find the nearest transport. She nearly plowed down Jaune in her rush.

  
  
“Woah!”Jaune pressed himself onto the wall. A flurry of petals passed him with an unmatched ferocity.

  
  
“RUBY YOU’RE STILL IN YOUR PJS! RUBY COME BACK!”

  
  
“What’s going on?”

  
  
Yang jogged down the hall with Ruby’s clothes in her arms.

  
  
“TLDR from Ironwood but like a riot in Mantle like everywhere and Uncle Qrow-”

  
  
“RUBY COME BACK!”Yang yelled again passing Jaune.

  
  
“What’d he do now?”Jaune scoffed and a sock hit him in the face. He pulled it off and Yang gave him a nasty look before turning the corner to hunt down Ruby. 

“What did I say?”

“In my opinion a reasonable question,”

  
  
He felt strong arms push him forward. He looked back to see Winter pushing him down the hall. She kept her trademark frown with a look of slight annoyance at the coming task. Ren and Nora were at her sides.

  
  
“What’s going on? Where are we-” Juane stumbled trying not to fall.

  
  
“We’re going to Mantle!”Nora screamed excitedly.

* * *

“You can’t tell me you’re really thinking of staying!”

  
  
Pietro motioned to him as to reference his pregnant state. Qrow refused to meet his eyes anymore. Heavy heartedly he waved it off with his ringed fingers. 

“I’ll, I’ll be fine,”

 _  
_ _  
_ _They know._

 _  
_ _  
_ _How could they know?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _I thought._

 _  
_ _  
_ _I thought._

 _  
_ _  
_ So James must know which meant Clover would know too. And then they would tell Ruby and Yang and everyone else and then they would know.

_No._

_  
_ _  
_ _I can’t do this again._

 _  
_ _  
_ He could see Ruby’s face. He could see Yang’s face. Qrow chuckled uneasily. She really did look like Tiayang. Especially when she made the same disgusted expression he had so many times before. 

_This can’t be happening._

The tears welled up faster than he could understand. Qrow hated how this felt. His failure and the fear mingling into this ugly feeling. He wiped his eyes harshly.

_No attachments._

_  
_ _  
_ _I only had one rule._

 _  
_ _  
_ _And I still messed it up._

 _  
_ _  
_ He cursed Clover and he cursed himself and he cursed how he was sober. He wanted to drown in the sweet mind numbing release of alcohol until his eyelids wouldn’t open ever again. He was so tired.

 _  
_ _  
_ _How did everything get so fucked so fast._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Does it even matter?_

 _  
_ _  
_ Qrow already knew it didn’t.

 _  
_ _  
_ _Clover._

 _  
_ _  
_ A whine tried to escape but Qrow let it burn and die in his throat. His feelings wept in his chest at the thought of losing Clover. How from now on Clover’s eyes would pointedly avoid Qrow’s. Clover wouldn’t show up unexpectedly at his side with his smile he saved for Qrow. Clover’s scent would fade from his skin no matter how much Qrow longed for it to stay. They would become more distant than strangers were. Everything would be like it always became, harder.

 _  
_ _  
_ _But I was going to take care of it._

 _  
_ _  
_ _I just needed one more day._

 _  
_ _  
_ _I am cursed._

 _  
_   
“You are pregnant! I’m not in good conscious leaving you to face a mob of Atlas hating monsters with the potential of a grimm attack-”

_Oh right this is still happening._

  
  
“Are you gonna stay then! They’ll eat you alive,”Qrow motioned to the angry crowd.

Pietro scowled and Qrow scowled back at him.

  
  
_Just go._

  
  
Qrow wasn’t in the mood for all this heroic mumbo jumbo. He wished Pietro would just hop on Penny and leave him to figure this all out. He didn’t have anything to go back to now. His chance to fix everything he had slept through it. He could feel more tears welling up in his eyes. He turned from Pietro again. He wished he could just collapse. 

_Are you gonna cry?_

_  
_ _  
_ Qrow let out a soft breath. He was transported to another place and time. He saw the treetops with wide branches above him. He heard the birds chirping to one another. He could feel the stray few pebbles digging in his palm as he sat in the mud. He could feel the ghost of pain that his bruised jaw sported. He could see them surrounding him and hear their taunts. The fury and shame and strength from then flooded through him again.

  
  
_Not now._

He took a moment to compose himself before looking back at Pietro. It would be a lie that Pietro’s scowl now seemed a tad out of place. Qrow was more accustomed to James’s scowl. It was more rewarding to see James looking like that as he was too stiff and overbearing. While Pietro was too good and not the man to antagonize.

Qrow’s voice became softer, “Go okay. I know what I can handle. These bozos aren’t anything to get worked up about. Besides, I can take care of myself-”

He paused before adding,

  
  
“And them,”

“But,”Pietro persisted.

  
  
“But what if,”

  
  
“No, no what ifs,”Qrow corrected.

  
  
Pietro stopped to reconsider his stance and looked outside at the approaching people. He looked at Qrow. Penny touched his shoulder as a warning.

  
  
“Father please, I don’t have enough time to waste on arguing,”

“I know,”

  
  
“Mr. Qrow is one of the best huntsmen in Remnant. Maybe even the best,”

  
  
“I _know_ ,”

  
  
“Then go,”Qrow urged, his voice becoming annoyed. He got another bothered sigh.

  
  
“Alright, alright,”

  
  
Pietro rested his head in his hands. Penny gave Qrow a look and mouthed sorry. Qrow just gave her a tight smile. Pietro looked up with a determined look.

  
  
“I’ll try to get help to you as soon as I can. Please please for my sake and theirs be careful,”

  
  
Qrow winked at him.

  
  
“Hey I’m old but not bad. Give me some damn credit,”

  
  
The scowl he got in return was a little satisfying this time around.

Qrow walked forward stepping away from the huge splintered remains of the door. The crowd regarded him carefully while he pulled Harbinger from its sheath. He heard Pietro ask Penny to grab his emergency pack before he got too far away to hear the Polendinas. Qrow saw three men emerge from the crowd. Qrow gave them a quick once over.

  
  
He loved volunteers.

  
  
“Oh so you finally came out from your hiding place,”

“He knows we would’ve dragged him out otherwise,”

  
  
“Scared little omega, are you gonna beg for mercy?”

  
  
“Nah his alpha isn’t here. Just left his little whore filled up about to burst with no one to protect him,”

  
  
“Maybe that’s lucky for us,”

  
  
The laughter that emerged from the crowd was an uneasy thing to hear. Qrow's smile faltered but he forced it to remain in place. Qrow pulled Harbinger from its makeshift sheath to gleam in the light of the nearby fires.

  
  
“No need to soil her,”

  
  
He thrust his her into the ground.

  
  
“What the fuck was that whole show for-”

  
  
Qrow lunged at the first man who reacted by trying to move back. Qrow countered and shifted by moving his torso back. His right leg he thrust forward to sweep the man’s legs in and the man tumbled to the ground. The sickening thud was satisfying as Qrow kicked him in the ribs for good measure. The man let out a pained breath as Qrow rose his leg to do it again. The second man lunged at him screaming something about being a whore. He had a weapon so Qrow jumped back and pulled Harbinger out of the ground. Qrow saw the bat coming his way. He dodged under the swing feeling the breeze under it blow past his nose. He popped back up to hit the man in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

  
  
The third shot an arrow at him which Qrow spun out of the way of. He heard someone in the crowd gasp in pain and the flash of an aura was seen briefly.

  
  
“Oh wow you got me,”

  
  
“S-shut up!”The man tried to reload but Qrow ran forward. He propelled himself up and leapt at him. Qrow’s legs crashed down on the man on his chest. The man went down under the weight and force. He hit the ground and Qrow moved his shoe to his chin.

  
  
“Stay down?”

  
  
“You wish! You cum dumpster loving slut whore shitbag-”

  
  
Qrow gave him a swift kick that had him unconscious. He jumped off the man to see five new people nearing him. He heard a small boom above him and saw Penny and Pietro heading towards Atlas. Qrow couldn’t shake the feeling he had chosen wrong.

  
  
_Hm._

  
  
He was punched to the ground. He held his cheek to see a woman above him.

  
  
“Wrong direction,”

  
  
“Looking at you?”Qrow pressed.

  
  
The woman snarled at him as Qrow popped back up. She lunged and he caught her fists in his hands. He smirked at her.

  
  
“I’m not into hand holding,”

  
  
“Who would want to hold your clammy hands,”

“You haven’t let go,”Qrow flirted dangerously close to a hiss and delivered a swift kick to her ribs. She went down and he finished it with another kick. Then Qrow went after the next man. 

* * *

Clover could scarcely comprehend what was happening. The newswomen continued on as the screen was divided between them, videos of Mantles, and the viewer’s Yok comments. He was vaguely aware of Crash pawing at him but something wasn’t clicking.

  
  
But then it did as everything fell into place.

  
  
Qrow was in danger. He was in real sudden danger. He was sick and alone in Mantle trapped in a riot. While Clover was safe in Atlas miles and miles from his side. Clover braced the countertop as his legs threatened to give out. All his worry amounted to something after all.

  
  
_No! No no no no no-_

_  
_ _  
_ _Ironwood will shut down the transports._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Qrow will get stuck in Mantle!_

_He won’t be able to escape the riots!_

  
  
Clover felt a sudden flurry of rage and fear.

  
  
_I need to get down there!_

_  
_ _  
_ Clover picked Crash off his feet. Crash wiggled barking but Clover paid him no mind as he put the squirrelly pup down beside him. Then dashed to his room.

  
  
_Where in Mantle is he?_

_  
_ _  
_ _He was with Penny so did he stay with Pietro?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _I might as well start there._

 _  
_ _  
_ He ripped his bedroom door open and started tugging his athleisure clothes off. He tossed his black sweatpants on the bed.

  
  
_Can I call him?_

_  
_ _  
_ He was fastening his belt with Kingfisher when he looked around the room for his scroll. He saw it on his desk cold and lifeless.

  
  
“Furi wake up,”

  
  
The screen lit up as the scroll started to listen to him.

  
  
“Call Qrow,”

  
  
_*Beep beep beep*_

“I’m sorry, the number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again,” The prerecorded voice chimed.

  
  
Clover huffed as his nerves flared inside him. The signal was either jammed/broke/blocked. So there was no way to contact Qrow. He let out a worried breath. If he could get to the transports before they shut them down. He could get to Mantle and maybe calm everything down enough to find Qrow.

  
  
“Incoming call from General Ironwood,”

  
  
“Answer Furi,”

  
  
A ring was heard and then the call was connected.

  
  
“Clover?”

  
  
The scroll was facing his ceiling. Clover cringed,

  
  
“I’m sorry sir. I’m changing,”

  
  
“Ah I see. I’m assuming you’ve seen the news,”

  
  
Clover was grateful for James’s relaxed manner at his blunder.

  
  
“Yeah it's pretty unbelievable,”

“I’ll need you to report in,”

  
  
“Sir?”

  
  
“I’m going to need your help Clover. You and your team,”

“Of course General. I’ll be there ASAP,”

  
  
“Very good. Report to my office for a brief meeting and then you will be heading to Mantle,”

  
  
“Yes sir,”

  
  
He buttoned up the last silver button on his vest. He grabbed his scroll and headed out to do the last minute tasks. He turned off his TV. He turned off his oven and took out his salmon. Clover placed it atop his stovetop making sure it was out of reach. Crash stood on his hindlegs trying to reach it.

  
  
“No boy, please behave while I’m gone,”

Crash whined. Clover looked at his meal.

  
  
_It would be cruel to leave it out where Crash can smell it._

_  
_ _  
_ _And it will be cold when I get back._

 _  
_ _  
_ Clover peeled the foil away and placed the salmon slice in Crash’s bowl. Crash ran to his bowl trying to devour it faster than possible. Clover pushed him away from the bowl. Crash growled trying to nip him.

  
  
“Would you chill? You’ll burn yourself at that rate.”

  
  
_I guess I’ll just pick up ZasZas when this is all over._

“Be good Crash,”

Clover booped his nose and let him go. 

_I’m coming Qrow._

_  
_ _  
_ _Just hold on._

* * *

Clover filed in with the rest of his team. Team RWBY waited talking amongst themselves but ceased as they turned to look at Ace-Ops **.** James sat at his desk shifting through holodocuments and video feeds. He had multitudes of soldiers contacting him. The little nods gave permission for actions that Clover was sure would help them in the nearing disaster. James tapped his desk and the holograms powered off momentarily.

  
  
“Good good you’re all here,”

  
  
“Yes sir,”Clover answered for his team.

  
  
“Mm,”Ruby hummed sadly.

  
  
“What’s her problem,”Marrow whispered behind him. Clover hoped Harriet would-

  
  
“They have to deal with a riots now and you,”

  
  
“Hmph,”Marrow returned.

  
  
Clover refrained from expressing the smile wanting to show. He didn’t know what he would do without Harriet reigning in Marrow. If only Marrow would develop more of a filter that every soldier needed. Clover supposed that would only come from time and Harriet’s wily quips. 

“I’m assuming you all either watched or saw the reports of the rioting in Mantle,”

  
  
Clover nodded while taking small glances at Ruby. She looked to be very close to having a breakdown. Clover could understand the strain. He still knew nothing of Qrow and what condition he was in. Clover prayed for his own sanity that Qrow was on a transport to Atlas. Oh and that this briefing would be brief for lack of better words. James continued,

  
  
“Usually, I would let my military and Mantle’s local authorities handle this. Unfortunately they are being overwhelmed faster than they can counter the riots. I have already approved of sending reinforcements. But they need time to prepare. Until then we have to handle this without them. And we have another more pressing issue due to all the anger, sorrow, and madness happening,”

  
  
“Great,”Clover heard Yang mutter under her breath.

  
  
“Yes, it seems like we have problems on top of problems right now,”James agreed.

  
  
“Grimm are starting to trickle into Mantle. If not controlled there will be for lack of better words a slaughter on our hands. Normally, I would have Penny handle this delicate situation. But she was attacked,”

  
  
Clover didn’t miss the slight waver in James’s voice. Or the little whimper of pain from Ruby. He looked down as James continued on.

  
  
“She was lucky. Pietro says it doesn’t seem she’ll have any permanent damage. But for now and maybe a little longer she won’t be able to perform her duty,”

“So we’ll be stuck doing Mantle duty,” Elm grumbled.

  
  
“Well at least Minny’s blueberry doughnuts are good,”Elm reasoned to herself.

  
  
_I’m glad you have something to look forward to._

“The apple bread too,”Vine whispered to her.

  
  
“Oh yeah and when you dunk it in the Siz coffee,”Harriet added.

  
  
“I like the honey glazed ham sandwiches with the melted swiss,”Marrow practically melted into the floor.

  
  
His whole team sighed happily in the past delights. Clover sighed, no amount of perfect coffee was going to really excited him for Mantle duty. The people were fine but it was Mantle.

  
  
_It's dirty and run down and depressing._

James coughed and the Ace.Ops. froze as they realized they were being a tad too loud. They corrected themselves before standing back at attention. Clover looked at James apologetically. The general gave him a disapproving look before continuing on.

  
  
“It would seem that before the riots started someone planned to make her inactive. Whether it be connected to everything else happening or it be a separate event. This was a very clear message to Atlas. If we are not careful it will also be a message to Mantle. One that will continue to provoke the very delicate relationships between our two cities,”

  
  
“Mm hm,”Weiss nodded.

  
  
“Well we better not let that happen,”Yang put a hand on her hip.

Clover’s eyes went back to Ruby. She remained quiet as the news of Penny barely phased her. She simply nodded along to what everyone was saying but she seemed far away.

  
  
“General Ironwood, what did they do to Penny,”Blake asked carefully.

  
  
“They plunged a dagger like weapon into her system and it quickly rendered her unconscious. But she’ll be fine. Pietro gave me his word,”

James’s eyes were watching Ruby now as well. Clover saw Ruby realize she was drawing attention to herself. So she tried to look more nonchalant. James gave her a soft smile as Ruby attempted to smile back. But her grin quickly started to slip.

  
  
Clover prayed she wouldn’t lose her composure in front of James.

  
  
When Weiss took one of her free hands. She gave Ruby’s hand a small squeeze. Then Blake took her other and Yang leaned over to yank one of her strands of red dyed tips. Ruby’s giggles filled the silence as James continued.

  
  
“Team RWBY you’re job will be to slow down the trickle of grimm until we can get the riots under control. My Ace Ops will join you in keeping the flow manageable. It may take a few days so make sure you are well prepared to handle the stress of the coming battles,”

  
  
Clover’s eyes darkened.

  
  
“But what about-” Ruby started.

  
  
“I know,”James’s worried blue eyes met her silver ones.

  
  
“I promise we’ll find him but I need you there,”

  
  
Ruby went silent but nodded.

  
  
“I’ve already contacted and sent team JNR with Winter to recover the remaining Atlas citizens from Mantle. As it seems the riots are full of mobs who like to brutalize Atlas citizens,”

  
  
“You sent Winter?”Weiss asked. Her hand fell from Ruby’s.

  
  
“Yes well, her and Qrow always seem to meet up more violently. So if anyone can draw him out of his hiding spot. Winter will be able to,”

“Ah,”Weiss smiled.

  
  
“Alright if there are no more questions. Uh good luck everyone,”James finished awkwardly. Clover and the Ace Ops saluted. His team filtered out with team RWBY. He heard Marrow whisper to Vine.

  
  
“Hey you wanna race to the transport,”

  
  
Clover could practically hear the tail wag.

  
  
“Not until we’re out of sight of the General,” Vine responded

  
  
“You know one of these days. General Ironwood really is going to shoot one of us,”Harriet sighed.

“Him? Nah, he’s a big softie,”Elm countered.

  
  
Clover heard a loud back clap and Harriet groan. He shook his head and took his turn to leave when he saw blue eyes with a tint of irritation watching him. Uncomfortable Clover nodded respectfully at James and left a little quicker.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
James flicked his blue eyes from Clover’s retreating form. He didn’t have time for these thoughts nor emotions. Mantle was burning and many of his soldiers were in extreme danger without reinforcements. He pulled up his feeds and incoming requests. And yet while reading through them his thoughts went back to what he tried to stray them from.

  
  
_Clover and Qrow._

  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Briefly he allowed himself to pursue this train of thoughts. He had noticed the looks and the scent of Clover mingling with Qrows. He pretended to fool himself into thinking he was reading into nothing. But he knew at least from an alpha’s perspective what a pining alpha looked like. 

_It had to be Qrow._

  
  
Part of him wondered why. Qrow wasn’t the kind of man Clover usually pursued. But then James remembered how seeing Qrow again was like seeing the sun trying to break through gray clouds. It gave him more hope and security than he knew. Maybe that was what it was like for Clover.

_I meant it when I said it was good to see you again._

He wondered what all that meant.

  
  
James shook his head, maybe it was better for Clover to pursue Qrow. All this self reflection wasn’t leading him anywhere he’d like to go. But even that small thought made his chest ache.

* * *

  
  
Qrow took heavy, slow breaths. A scene of defeated unconscious people lay around him. It had become hot due to the physical exertion and burning buildings near him. He spit out the lingering taste of blood from his mouth.   
  


“Anyone else?”Qrow turned around looking for anyone else.

But he knew there would be no one.

  
  
And there wasn’t.

  
  
So he grabbed Harbinger and put her away. He walked inside Pietro’s house growing tired and needing a little break. Walking inside, he could still smell the lingering scent of bacon and pancakes. He’d help himself to some of that in a minute. But first.

  
  
Qrow sat on Pietro’s couch. 

His hands covered his face and he bent forward. 

It had been so long since he cried without alcohol freely flowing in his system. Without it there, Qrow had no excuse for what was coming. His hands shook as they became cold to the touch. The tears welled up again as the facade he built so many times to protect himself crumbled unable to stop the pain this time. So in the few minutes he had before Mantle burned itself to the ground or grimm overtook it or the second wave of idiots came to challenge him. The few minutes he had before he became Qrow Branwen, famed huntsman, who kicked everyone’s ass while sassing them to death’s door.

  
  
Qrow wept wearily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending lets make it gay before we go! 
> 
> Okay more responses to you wonderful ppl!!!
> 
> LembraginiCC- You’re back!!! I know poor Penny and Pietro! Good people suffer needlessly :( Also the showdown was a little lacking here so sorry for the meh fight. But the next chapter is gonna be a real ride! Get ready!!! But Clover was here and being a pining dork so we technically got da boi!! I’m so glad you liked the last chapter!! Thank you!!
> 
> Thequietcanadian- Ooo Salem was a good guess but Mamacita isn’t here yet *evil smirk*. Yeah I was like let’s just traumatize the boy now (even tho he forgot) cause I’m not pulling what CRWBY did. Or am I? No, I’m not. Also those instincts are gonna be an interesting hill for Qrow to learn how to climb later on. So I’m excited to write about that!! Also I almost didn’t include the protective scene with Qrow’s arm over the babes. But then I was like but that’s how it would go lol. So I’m glad you enjoyed it!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you!!!
> 
> WarriorHeart79- It's gonna get more wild; lol protect your neck!! Also protective Qrow is the protection we all need!! Thank you!!
> 
> Briansfood14- Oh he does! He appreciates the support!!! And so do I! Thank you!
> 
> Boo- I’m glad you liked it!!! Thank you!
> 
> Also thank you to everyone for the views, kudos, bookmarks, support, and everything else!! Love love you all! Couldn’t do it without you!

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Thank God this took forever!!! I hope everyone enjoyed the story! If not that’s cool too! But if you feel like it please let me know your thoughts in the comment section!!! 
> 
> Update- Hey everybody!!! Thank you for the amazing reviews, kudos, bookmarks, and everything they give me life!!! I can't express how happy I am!!! I am working on chapter 2 and will respond to everybody's comments in the endnotes of chapter 2!! Also I went through and smoothed out some of the weird points of chapter 1 so hope that makes it a little more cohesive. Anyway thank you thank you thank you!!!


End file.
